


(take my hand) Stand Outside the Paths

by Bisexual_Mess_99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aromantic Sasha Blouse, Asexual Erwin Smith, Bisexual Armin Arlert, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Implied Drug Withdrawal, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Use of Coderoin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Mess_99/pseuds/Bisexual_Mess_99
Summary: This is a self-serving Levihan Time Travel AU with a twist.art from @drinkyourfuckingmilk on tumblr and @larkei on ig
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Food, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	1. Wings of Freedom

Azazel is the First Angel who brought the Black Flame of being to humanity; he represents Justice and Revenge but also Freedom and Protection. Azazel is the Master of Black Arts, Spiritual Alchemy and the Protector of Travelers.

He visits through dreams, usually with yellow eyes and black reddened skin as if he was angry or aflamed. His preference includes blue candles, beer and enchantments.

Azazel is one of the leaders of the rebellious Watchers in the time preceding the Flood; he taught men the art of warfare, of making swords, knives, shields and coats of mail, and taught women the art of deception. He was among the first who were banished from heaven because he believes that the powers of witchcraft being taught to humans are their birthrights.

The wisdom brought by the fallen angels gave humanity the intellect and desire to conquer and ascend to be Gods by their own desire and will.

Azazel creates beauty,

But before there is beauty

-there is ugly.

* * *

In every beautiful creation created by mere men, there is a flaw or a limit- a weakness, Hanji believes, that when exploited can be the downfall of its design. This is proven true countless of times before as they've seen things be made as a child, a trainee, a Squad Leader, a Major, a Deputy and finally a Commander. Whenever something is made, it will be used or abused and when it inevitably breaks it is either repaired or replaced.

That is what they were- a replacement. The title of 'Commander' sounds beautiful, but never had a title made them feel so equally powerful and powerless before. Had the other Survey Corps commanders before them also felt this ugly? Like they were monsters that were leading others to their deaths? They knew Erwin felt some semblance of remorse and self-loathing, but did Shadis?

Will Armin?

But Armin understands, doesn't he? Sometimes you need to be willing to sacrifice something just for that one spark of hope- that one small step forward. Even if Armin doesn't want to understand that, there is one person that surely does: _"I know you... You wouldn’t stay out of the action,"_ he had said.

He also said that they would sob in their sleep sometimes, half awake and trembling, but sometimes they're completely asleep as silent tears fall from their closed eyes oft whispering apologies to comrades both the living and the dead. Between the two of them, they've lost so much, so so much-

_"Dedicate your heart."_

They frown, they should hate that phrase because they've built so much around it, _'But that's right. I have a heart, and while it's still beating, I'm choosing to fight.'_ Hanji's heart has always been dedicated, be it meticulous planning for an expedition, innovating and inventing, learning and discovering.

Determination fills them.

Too many passing thoughts have tired their mind but now their mind is made; there is no second guessing themself, their plans or their actions anymore. Too many opportunities to defend themself had passed but now their words are final; there should never have been any words stuck in their throat, trying to choke them in the first place. Now there's too many people about to die, now people that aren't in Paradis are about to be massacred, and now there is only them and the Colossal Titans.

Their mind is made, and their words are final. This decision is as easy to make as when they first enlisted as a soldier.

Hanji Zoë is not man-made, they aren't flawless nor limitless, neither are they without weaknesses.

In that one selfless moment, however, they had become the Wings of Freedom.

* * *

Hanji remembers aggressively firing a second Thunderspear to the next colossal titan's nape before their uniform catches on fire and evidently starts to burn their skin as they fall from a great height. They see the Air Ship take off before momentary darkness, they blink and there's a blue butterfly in their field of vision, _'Where did the Titans go?'_

"Wh-

"Hanji Zoë," The blue butterfly speaks, its voice airy but deep. "Fourteenth Commander of the Survey Corps. Genius child full of hope and determination, prioritizing knowledge of the truth- no matter how bitter -despite being a descendant of the Devil."

Hanji blinks again, then realizes that they're seeing from both eyes- the butterfly is blue, but also white. "I _am_ dead, aren't I?" they ask for confirmation, because, in truth, they've never felt more alive in years.

The butterfly does not give them a verbal answer, it starts to fly away; a breeze lifts Hanji from the ground and for a moment they are weightless and utterly free. There is no burden to shoulder in the afterlife, and the breeze starts pushing for them to walk once they're standing on their own two feet.

They follow the butterfly; it leads them to a small pond where it flutters to sit on a rock.

"Do you ever wonder why there are varying humans, all alive and all very different from each other?"

Nervously, Hanji answers, "I probably had, at one point, maybe." Their answer is plain- is the small butterfly about to give them an unfathomable or mind-breaking answer to the life-long mystery of the purpose behind the concept of life?

"There is a God that created humans, like his son, into his likeness. The Fallen, on the other hand, had to be more creative. These Fallen Angels called Demons ruled by Lucifer, The Devil, can create humans as well- but before a creation can even be close to perfection, it goes through trials. It took time for Demons to perfect making their humans as similar as possible to God's creation..."

As an individual who's relied on science, statistics and logistics for the majority of their life, they understand that, "Are all Eldians created by Demons?"

"Yes and No, there are many alternate dimensions, countless, in fact, that answers your question correctly either way. This one is a root dimension, which means the outcome here has an effect in some others."

They nod, processing the information.

"Hanji Zoë, I have judged you worthy to impart such knowledge but I am unsure if you are worthy to be given the ultimate task of re-writing the story in this dimension."

"what are you saying?"

"You died seeking freedom, did you not? You wanted to be free, but you wanted to save the world too. Even now, you are conflicted, there is an internal battle within your consciousness asking if your actions were enough." Smoke surrounds the butterfly before Hanji can respond, and in its place, a yellow-eyed demon speaks, "Eren Jaeger is not supposed to succeed in the destruction of the world."

Hanji replies with quiet resignation, "How can I help?"

* * *

**They wake.**

Hanji wakes to the sight of familiar but blank quarters, it's obviously not The Commander's quarters-

But did they really die and went back in time?

The first thing they'll have to do is determine at which point in time they're in, but before they can formulate a plan, a series of knocks and yells reach their door, "Wall Maria has fallen! Titans have breached the wall! The Survey Corps is demanded to help evacuate civilians from Shiganshina and Maria to the inner walls!"

Hanji's brown eyes widen, and they instinctively scramble out of bed, quickly dressing and taking their gear. They remember this day, they had slept in and skipped breakfast the first time only to regret it as everyone else ended up working for three nights straight.

There are 600 Brigade soldiers, 1200 Garrison soldiers and the full force of the Survey Corps whose main objective will be to evacuate civilians during the day and slaughter titans after lunch until sunrise. The routine will continue for three nights and by the end, they will be left with roughly 50 Brigades, 300 Garrisons and roughly 3/5ths of the Survey Corps' numbers. Those golden knights of the Brigades have never seen Titans before and they're now being forced to face their fears as Wall Maria continues to be under siege. A few of the Garrisons have fought titans before, but none of them have ever engaged a large number before.

Hanji knows that throughout the day, it'll be proven true that some soldiers would piss or shit before their deaths, and also that some shouldn't have been soldiers in the first place. It's amusing- but there is one dark thought that makes them think that maybe they shouldn't come to aid those golden brigades or those crimson roses. They're angry and tired-

But like before, they square their shoulders and exhales. Let go of what they feel, they tell themself. Hanjj sighs, they'll have to wait until tonight for a break and field rations.

* * *

"I will give you three gifts," The yellow-eyed demon decides, "The first: your moniker as Humanity's Smartest will be unquestionable. You will become a fast learner, able to grasp new ideas quickly and understand concepts faster than any living human, as well as a keen mind to recall memories of the untampered timeline. It will be necessary for you to recall even the smallest of details."

Hanji nods their acceptance, internally wincing at the implication of that gift- Is perfection a requirement? Are mistakes allowed? Does it mean remembering detailed details of everything?

"The second gift is Innate Possession, a power based on control and will. Humans call it psychokinesis or telekinesis, it works most effectively when the individual is feeling particularly emotional, thus why it's necessary for you to have good control of this gift as well as a strong will not to let it overwhelm you," he tells them.

"The third gift is a choice. You may choose to share the burden with only one other. I am the Demon-Lord Azazel, invoke my name and choose the individual. They will remember everything as clearly as you will be able to. Do you understand what must be done?"

Hanji nods once.

The demon pins them with a particularly ominous stare, "You must work to correct the story, give me an ending that does not involve the destruction of this world. Prove to the Holy Ones that a creation of the Fallen can do right, prove to me and prove it to yourself."

 _'I'm a creation of a demon,'_ Hanji muses. They close their eyes, "I'm ready."

"Then I, Azazel, invoke The Devil's name, and hereby sentence you to live!"

His touch feels like someone poured a bucket of cold water on them and it begins at where his palm meets their head.

* * *

They're sitting on top of the wall, looking towards the direction of Shiganshina and the reality of their situation sinks in; they're back in the past with knowledge of the future. They hold their knees to their chest, tucking them under their chin and embracing themself as they let themself cry at the insanity of it all. Nobody really understood the extent of how anxious they've become after Erwin passed away; Hanji find that Paradis' technical transition to an era without the threat of titans in the island is easy.

Planning the strategic positions of ports, trains and other structures? Gathering necessary and vital information that Paradis previously lacked? Establishing a hidden military base outside of the island? Researching more about the Eldian bloodline? Hanji can do all of those.

But a war? In all of its diplomacy and strategic glory? Those were Erwin's strongsuit, not even Armin can step up as he still holds to the rule of playing peacemaker. Even Hanji understands that sometimes war is necessary to put an end to Marley's oppression of those Eldians unfortunate enough to be born under Marleyan rule.

Now that Erwin is alive, they have a chance to make sure it stays that way- but how would they do that?

Hanji rubs the sides of their forehead, it's going to be hard to do this all by themself, which is why there's the third gift to think about. They're obligated more than ever before, technically contracted- even, to save the world. Shit, what did they get themself into?

They stare at the stars.

They're a self-sacrificing idiot that should've stayed dead. What were they thinking? They can't save the world- at least, not alone...

Their mind immediately drifts back to the thought of Erwin... but there's also Levi-

"Oi, four-eyes. The Squad Leaders are being called for a meeting," he materializes as if called, familiar and tired as he speaks to them.

Hanji looks at him and he looks back, he pauses at the sight of dried tear tracks on their cheeks but he doesn't say anything. Even these walls, where he stands, are not safe as they continue to harbor sleeping Colossals created for the sole purpose of The Rumbling that will inevitably bring mass destruction. Hanji stands up and gives him a firm nod; even though they want to embrace him and confirm his existence, they couldn't because it's time to be an obedient soldier. As they walk in silence under the moonlight, they couldn't help but feel their heart constrict- they would give everything to see this man happy.

They would give everything to see Erwin happy as well, and Mike and Nanaba and Moblit-

Heaven and Hell- Moblit, who is currently alive and breathing. They wish for all of their friends to be happy and healthy, but most of all, alive. Especially Moblit.

Hanji needs to decide who gets their memories from the untampered timeline before Eren Jaeger turns the majority of the Survey Corps into sacrificial lambs, and more than that, Hanji needs a coherent plan of action as well. The number of soldiers and civilian casualties from Wall Maria's fall thankfully decreased compared to last time thanks to Pixis listening to their idea in making better use of the cannons.

Hanji also heavily suggested that the Brigades take the role of suppliers, but just because their suggestion was in kind doesn't mean they received it kindly. They had sour faces all throughout but at least they ended near a hundred soldiers, compared to the pitiful number they were left with last time. Hanji remembers that in this point in time it hasn't even been a year yet since they got promoted to Section Commander; it's a given that they'll be unsure of following their orders.

Commander Keith Shadis will retire to the Enlistment Camp very soon anyways. The ageing man must be as tired as they had become, but now it's like Hanji's suddenly full of angry determination. They vow to succeed even if it kills them.

* * *

**~Three Days Later~**

Hanji is pinned to the bed and unable to move, there's a cold terror-inducing presence above their head but they keep calm. Azazel had warned them about his visits, he had told them that he expects them to do his bidding if their changes were unsatisfactory or not enough.

"One night, a few days after the fall of Wall Maria, I met my father for the first time," Historia's voice rings through her ears that it felt like Hanji is standing uncomfortably close, even though they know that Historia couldn't possibly be in the room. "Moments before I was to be killed, my father made a proposal; If I were sent far away to live a quiet, unassuming life, perhaps they could spare me..."

Hanji is paralyzed but would've asked questions if they could. Fortunately, they don't have to: "She's in an orphanage land-owned by Rod Reiss. Take her away from there," Azazel orders.

They can't breathe. They're falling, falling down-

Hanji shots up, breathless.

Shaken and slightly cranky, they look around the room as they try to remember where their map of Sina is kept- at this point in time, their maps are too many and too unorganized. They know that they've never stepped foot inside an orphanage before; if Hanji tries to adopt Historia Reiss, the Interior Police would be on their ass quick-as-spit, and they're pretty sure that's not what Azazel meant by 'take her away'.

If they're kidnapping a child, Hanji's going to need a sack, some rope and a knife-

as a matter of fact, why had they never had a knife on them before? Were they that confident that they'll have their gear on them at all times? It's not like they can physically fight everyone that tries to assault them because not everyone they run into will be unarmed.

* * *

"Levi, are you awake?"

"What the fuck do you want?" he asks, crankier than them.

They pout, "I need to borrow a knife. For slashing people?"

He raises a brow, "Planning on killing someone?"

"Eh, might have to. Not sure yet."

"Tch," the former thug opens the door wider and lets them step in.

* * *

After borrowing a knife from Levi, a sack from the kitchens and rope from the utility closet, Hanji returns to their room and starts packing. They then fill out the correct paperwork for a week-long leave before sneaking into the commander's office. They truly didn't need a key by now due to having learned how to pick this specific door's lock when they had been the Commander; it was Hanji's carelessness that kept getting them locked out of their own office, forgetting the key inside the room by accident.

They leave the paperwork on Shadis' desk and makes for the stables, preparing to ride throughout the night with their hood up. They're utterly unaware that a silver pair of eyes continue to watch from the kitchen windows, sipping his tea while Hanji's destrier begins to trot.

It's a few minutes after sunrise when they finally reach their destination; they tuck the map back inside their plain gray cloak and hops off of their faithful horse. Before they enter the humble village, they wrap the black scarf in place to cover half of her face, takes an eye-patch to cover their left eye and makes sure that their hood is up.

Hanji tugs her horse as they walk towards the stables, then they address the stable-hand, "Just feed him and let him rest, do you know where the orphanage is?"

"Right there, sir."

They pay him the fee for fodder and space for their horse before acknowledging their own ravenous appetite. That morning, they observe that the village is small and scarce of people- it's the type of village that runs without the usual hustle and bustle. The Wallists aren't anywhere to be found- so if they're tasked to monitor Historia Reiss, they must not be doing a very good job. It's possible that someone else reports to them, like a paid spy, perhaps? Nonetheless, going in with a disguise continues to be a safe bet because kidnapping a nine or ten year old child seems too easy...

* * *

After eating lunch, Hanji spies on the orphanage in the entirety of that afternoon and throughout the night- they make their move hours after the children had eaten their dinner. When they're sure that the caretaker is asleep, they inhale, exhale and gather their bearings before jumping from one roof to another. The orphanage is a three-storey building but Hanji's experienced enough not to need gas for this mission so they left the canisters behind as they've figured that their weight wouldn't help.

Once properly situated on the second roof, they walk to where the opened window is located and swings themself inside. They hear a child gasp- instinct kicks in and they grab the nearest kid. There is no moonlight that shows Hanji their terrified faces but the torch outside has light seeping through the bedroom door, their knife is pointed towards the kid's throat. They deepen their voice, "Don't make a sound. I only want one kid, I wont touch anyone else. Point me to Krista Lenz and I promise to leave without anyone getting hurt."

Next thing they know, they're out of the window without blood on their hands as promised; Historia has a potato sack over her head while her hands are tied in front of her. Hanji is now carrying the girl out of the village where their horse is waiting and the stable boy who brought the Survey Corps' specially-bred horse simply freezes upon seeing them.

Wielding Levi's knife, they threaten him, "You never saw me carrying a package out of here. Do you understand?"

He nods with a pale face and Hanji pays him handsomely, they haul Historia to the front end of the saddle before climbing on as well. Once far enough away, Historia starts squirming which slightly annoys them, "Settle down, Historia. Trust me, I'm not about to kill you anytime soon."

To their surprise, the young girl obeys. Hanji reminds themself that this is a child freshly orphaned, she is not yet the Queen barely hanging onto her freedom through her pregnancy.

* * *

Seeing the gate for Orvud district, Hanji takes Historia's potato sack off and whispers, "Don't speak unless spoken to. The people in my hometown are gossips, and we don't want your mother's killer to find out that you're here now. Nod if you understand."

Historia, with a knife on her back, gives a small nod.

Hanji takes their gray cloak off from themself with the other hand and uses it to hide Historia's tied hands away from view. They then remove their eye-patch but lets the scarf remain, a Garrison soldier meets them just in time.

"Identification, p-

"Major Zoë!" A second soldier salutes her.

They raise a brow, but thanks to their flawless memory, they remember him quickly, "At ease, soldier. You're Bastien, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You were Garrison backup during the fall of Wall Maria last week. Good job, soldier!"

"Ah, I didn't really help much..."

"Staying alive is enough help."

The soldiers all nod their agreement and they enter their home district without much fanfare. Out of earshot, Historia asks, "You're in the military?"

"I am," Hanji confirms as their stomach decides to cut in with a hungry growl. "We'll talk more after breakfast. The sun's barely risen and I had to skip dinner just to watch you all day, yesterday."

* * *

"I don't know how much you'll be able to understand, but I'll try to tell you everything," they decide. "My name is Hanji Zoë, I am a Section Commander for the Survey Corps. I know who your father is, enough to tell you that he's a bad man... Historia, do you know who the King is?"

The girl nods, "King Fritz."

Hanji shakes her head, "No. The real King is your father. King Fritz is a fake King so the real King, your father, is safe from any harm. There's a lot of people that doesn't like your father and want him dead- because he's being a really bad King. The food shortage is because nobody can do your father's job correctly and people are starving to death. He also got your mother killed and you would've died too, but for once, he made the right decision to bargain for your life. I'm personally glad for that, even though he did it because he thinks you can be useful in the future. Uhm... Do you understand so far?"

Historia blinks twice before her tears start to fall on her plate of breakfast, Hanji awkwardly pats her as the kid gets a handle on her emotions.

"I kidnapped you because I couldn't let you suffer, growing up in fear of those people that hate your father. Now it's your choice, would you like to live here, in my house or would you like for me to let you go?"

A cold presence tells her that giving Historia a choice is the wrong thing to have said. Luckily, Historia looks up at Hanji with hopeful eyes, "...What does living here mean?"

"It means that I would have to prepare legitimate papers in order to adopt you. You'll be given a new name so your father and the bad men won't find you. You'll use my last name, and I'll be paying a maid to take care of you while I'm gone. You would live here, in my house, and I'll visit when I'm off of work."

"You would spend your money on me?"

Hanji reaches across the dining table to cover the girl's tiny hand with her own, "Historia, if I adopt you, then I would be spending money on my daughter because that's how it's supposed to be." They won't be spending money for Titan Research anymore as they already know the necessary facts, and so they'll be able to live comfortably- at least until something starts going wrong.

Historia starts crying again, "I... I would like to live here, please?"

Hanji's composure softens and they sweep the kid into an embrace. It seems like they need the hug more than the actual crying child in their arms, but after everything they've been through, a warm hug really helps.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent freshening up the house and bringing Hanji's newly acquired kid to Orvud's market to buy food, clothes and other necessities. It comes to mind that they'll have to teach Historia how to avoid the overcharging vendors as well as those who manipulate and haggle the customers into spending more money.

Hanji cooks dinner for the two of them: fried pork stips and noodles. Historia slurps the soup quite loudly, amusing them as they finish their meal. The Nighttime finds Hanji tossing and turning, trying to familiarize herself with a bed she hasn't slept in for literal decades. Three gentle, barely-there knocks come from her door:

"C-can I... have a goodnight hug, please?" Historia asks shyly.

Remembering the story future-Historia had shared about her mother shoving her away after a hug, they nod immediately, scooping the little girl up. They yawn and muse that the girl's excitement from the day-trip must've been completely drained her energy, and they surely painted a comical sight for the Orvud gossips to see Hanji accompanying a small child. Although it felt oddly natural...

"Do you want to sleep next to me, little girl?"

The affection-starved kid gives a nod while they're already walking them to their bed. "Let's cuddle, okay?"

"Okay," the girl is smiling as she also emits a yawn.

They tuck them in and they absently begin petting Historia's hair while humming a tune. It's a lullaby from Hanji's childhood- they're not a singer but the tone is right; the two of them soon fall into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

On the third day of their leave, Hanji posts an advertisement for a live-in maid with all the important details, emphasizing that their adopted daughter is an orphan from Wall Maria's Fall; it didn't take the rest of the week before they find the right candidate. The gossips are good for something, amazingly enough.

Alaree was a classmate in primary school that apprenticed under a seamstress, this means they're well-versed in taking care of something as delicate as the Lotus Silks being sold famously in Orvud; Lotus Silk is quite expensive and well-sought after throughout the upper and middle class citizens of Paradis. Thinking of Alaree reminds Hanji to enroll Historia in one of the better public primary schools.

After helping Alaree settle into their home, Hanji spends the rest of their leave to bond with Historia. On their second-to-last day of work-leave, Hanji works inside the quiet of their study- previously owned by their father.

"Come in," they call out.

"Uhm, Major Zoë... Alaree wants me to tell you that Dinner is ready, and that you should take a break."

Hanji smiles fondly, "She taught you to call me that, hm? It's alright if you aren't so formal with me. You're already such a polite little girl."

They gather all the papers containing their notes before approaching Historia and carrying her, situating the little girl on an arm; it's becoming a habit so Hanji indulges themself before Historia inevitably hits a growth spurt and subsequently starts growing healthier and heavier even though Historia's eleventh birthday is still nine months away.


	2. Daring Plans

The ranks in the military start in training, as a Cadet or footsoldier. Once you've chosen the Survey Corps, you can move up to a Private rank if a Squad Leader grants it with permission from the Commander. From there, you could be a Lance Corporal, a Corporal or a Sergeant, all three of which are soldiers working outside their assigned squad and answer exclusively to the current Survey Corps Commander with degrees of their own authority. A Captain is a rank that comes with their own squad that prioritizes the Commander's orders before anything else, otherwise known as the Special Operations Squad.

Hanji Zoë moved up from Cadet to Private to Squad Officer before replacing their Squad Leader when he had died. Squad Leaders work under Section Commanders, and Section Commanders are formally given the title 'Major,' for Hanji, earning that title gave them the authority to start a scientifically-inclined branch within the Survey Corps that, in the past, allowed them to study titans, weapons, and other curiosities that they liked to pursue. A Major can rise as a Deputy or 'Acting S.C. Commander,' that also gives them a degree of their own authority, which is something Hanji's experienced when Erwin had been wrongfully arrested.

The Deputy Commander, of course, is directly below the rank of Survey Corps Commander; the Commanders of the Brigade, Garrison and Survey Corps all answer to the General. The Councilmen work directly below the King, and are supposed to work exclusively for the benefit of the people. Councilmen do not have any military rank nor any influence in any of the three Commanders; councilmen are non-affiliated advisors who vote for or against an action and/or motion presented and/or decided by the Military General. Councilmen do not have any power in a Military Tribunal, an example of this is Eren Jaeger's trial, in which the Councilmen were only witnesses. The Interior Police, on the other hand, does not work within the regulations and restrictions a Military soldier normally has nor are they affiliated with the King's Council; Kenny Ackerman, in particular, has abused this fact enough times that he's become known as 'Kenny the Ripper' because his victims were troublesome back-dealing merchants, nobles involved in too many crimes, and people in the way of his dream to become powerful like Uri Reiss once had the potential to be.

* * *

"Commander," they salute.

Keith Shadis nods, "Major Zoë. How was your leave?"

"It was fine, Sir. Thanks for granting it on such short notice..."

"Not that I can do anything about it since you already left before I can give my approval," the ageing man nods, "Your actions last week were commendable."

"About that, Sir, I would like to request for assistance in acquiring the necessary paperwork to adopt an orphaned child from the event of Wall Maria's fall." The Commander looks at Hanji with a puzzled face; they continue,"I felt responsible for the child, Sir- I've taken her in and hired a maid. They're currently in my home, at Orvud."

"I see," Keith Shadis sighs as he runs a hand through his salt and pepper hair, "I'll help you and you'll have to update your files, particularly the beneficiary section."

"Understood. Thank you, Sir."

He waves a dismissive hand.

They leave the office with a pleasnt thought- Hanji always suspected that Keith Shadis has a soft side to him, even if it is misplaced at times. That's one successful task in their goal to change the future; they wonder if Azazel will be giving them any more orders. In the mean time, Hanji finds it relatively easy and familiar to go back to studying maps upon maps of Wall Maria. They will need to effectively plan out where gas refilling stations should go, then figure out how many or which weapons against the Titans should be taken in on which specific numbers of wagons, and lastly, computing for the number of field rations- which is surprisingly soothing to them, it honestly makes them feel a bit pathetic. Hanji would be the type to find comfort in doing their job, wouldn't they?

Another comforting factor is their assistant and long-time best friend. Hanji really missed working with Moblit; this time they take special care to pay attention to him and even consider his badgering when he's suggesting for them to eat, bathe, sleep or take a rest. After all, after Moblit had died in the untampered timeline, it was only Levi's passive-aggressive reminders and Hanji's own self-consciousness that kept her appearance presentable to the public eye even if they're internally scatterbrained. Hanji always felt regret when they remember how they didn't appreciate how much Moblit really cared for them.

Soon enough, they find themself sketching designs for an armed Airship, writing down ideas to modify the Thunder spears before they eventually rediscover its blueprints, and making plans for a semi-automatic crossbow that fires steel arrows. The latter is a weapon idea inspired by Sasha who once made a passing comment about the sturdiness of wooden arrows and how it would've made her life easier if she's using material as hard as the ones that captured Annie's Female Titan in the Forest of Giant Trees.

Hanji also couldn't help but re-visit the designs of the 3DM Gear, they're sad to have spent more time making it than being able to use it; Onyankopon and a few Marleyan engineers helped in its creation, but Hanji worked on that gear for it to be superior to the Interior Police's anti-personnel gear. Of course, the idea to combat titans were still in Hanji's mind during the creation. The Compressed gas and new wire hooks is something Hanji can have before the year ends, but the semi-automatic pistols and the new metal for the swords are sadly unavailable with Paradis' current state of advancement.

Finally, they submit the proposals for 'Archers' to Shadis three weeks after Wall Maria's fall. Hanji knows that there won't be any lenghty expeditions until 'The Culling' next year, but there will be rounds of S.C. soldiers atop Wall Rose joining the Garrisons, essentially surveying the situation. Three days after submitting the idea, Shadis summons them to his office- he approves, and he puts Hanji in charge of creating the said team of archers.

The recruiting period commences while waiting for the engineers at Yalkell to manufacture the first crossbows and arrows. Hanji's impatience drives them into random unhealthy bouts of stress-eating as well as panic-training that makes Hanji pass-out as soon as their body reaches their bed. The crossbows and arrows are picked up before the year ends, and Hanji's time to prove the archers' usefulness arrives.

There are seventeen of them that came to stand atop Wall Rose that morning, including themself and Commander Shadis, but only thirteen returns. Moblit volunteered as well, fortunately he's still alive- they hope he remains that way. The deaths of the four volunteers were not in vain as everyone quickly realized that a steel arrow to the eye is a Titan's death sentence. Once it couldn't see, the chances of killing it within that sixty second window before it regenerates its eye is high, and even higher if the Titan does not pull out the arrow. The thirteen soldiers return to Headquarters as the sun sets, Hanji is the only one that doesn't come to dinner to regale everyone with the results of the archery. Hours later, to their surprise, they open the door to find Erwin with a plate of food and a mouthful of praises. Hanji eats while he talks, and by the end of it they show him their sketchbook and it silences him.

"I want to improve the Maneuver Gear."

* * *

**~Year 846: The Culling, 9 months after Wall Maria's Fall~**

_"Many refugees were made to cultivate wasteland to boost food production. However, as food shortages were still an issue, during the following year of 846, under the pretext of a plan to recapture Wall Maria, the central government enlisted many refugees. The Survey Corps numbered 250,000; it was proportionate to a fifth of the population..."_

"Three months in the Training Corps and another three months here isn't going to prepare them to see what their homes have become," Hanji murmurs into their tea cup as they look below them, into the training yard.

"There's so many of them..." Erwin shakes his head with disappointment.

Mike sighs, "I don't like the plan either."

"Say it like it is. They're titan fodder," Levi grabs an apple as he reaches the dining table.

Nanaba sends him a glare; "They won't be, if we do our job properly."

"And what's our job supposed to be?" Levi retorts.

Hanji answers, "Well, according to Commander Shadis, General Zackly and the Councilmen told him that we're supposed to assess the situation in Maria. The volunteer refugees know the lay of the land, and their families will receive extra rations for their service- which must be why they volunteered."

Erwin frowns, "They probably know what some people call this operation."

"The Culling," Moblit says, entering the conversation with a grim tone.

Nanaba puts down her teacup, "Maybe when Erwin becomes the Commander, we can work without needing to involve civilians."

"I was a civilian, once," Levi reminds them.

Moblit gives him a cheeky smile, "You could still be, but that would give the Brigades reason to come after you." Hanji remembers the day Moblit met Levi properly for the first time, it was Levi's second day as a scout and he was eating dinner with Farlan and Isabel. To think that the whole event happened five years ago makes them feel nostalgic...

"I don't think the Survey Corps ever had so many members before. Imagine if we managed to keep some of them alive and maintain this number..." Hanji trails off.

Erwin hums, "for that to happen, they'll need more than eight hours of training every weekday."

"Yeah, so... I was thinking... do you guys think someone should talk to Shadis about adjusting the training schedules?"

"I'm all for meeting and working with all of my new squad members but how many hours are you thinking?" Mike asks.

"...Ten. They'll be running on a strict regime with six to eight hours of sleep, an hour each for three meals, and three hours allotted for rest and leisure time."

Erwin turns to face her, "That's the war-time protocol from the archives, isn't it?"

Hanji nods, "It's said that the regime hasn't been used since the walls were first raised. We're going to run them _ragged_ , sure, but I think if the volunteers were given strict orders to follow, they can toughen up easily. We can apply leniency on the last two weeks before the first expedition."

"I'm sure Commander Shadis will agree, he's always up for _'strict orders,'_ isn't he?" Moblit smiles.

"Alright, it's settled then. Erwin and I will propose the regime, but you all better do your best to follow it, Commanding Officers," Hanji says to the rest of their friends.

"Tch."

"Of course."

"Anything to help."

* * *

It's the last week of training before the expedition to Wall Maria's territory and Hanji is finally starting to notice that they've been having trouble sleeping. With their perfect memory, they can easily recall all of their three thousand squad members' names and faces alphabetically, thanks to the list they wrote on the first day of the refugees arrival to Headquarters while they had been reading their profiles. Usually, profiles can extend beyond the first page, but mass-recruitment limits it to one page.

This morning, Hanji asked Erwin for permission to read through the profiles of his three thousand squad members. At the moment, they're stuck staring at one name in particular:

_Allen Arlert._

Memory serves to remind them again- Armin mentioned he had a grandfather at least thrice in the time that they've spent together. The profile belongs to Erwin's pile and Erwin is in the first squad; it would've been better if the old man was put in a squadron positioned in the middle of the charge, at least there'll be the front, rear and side squadrons that can help keep him alive. They swallow at the conflict now internally occuring because they never knew this information before and now that Hanji does, it begs the question: can they do something about it?

A knock interrupts their thoughts, "...come in..." they say hesitantly.

The doorknob turns to reveal the Deputy Commander, Erwin Smith himself. "Hey... I wanted to see what you were doing with the profiles..."

"Nothing nefarious, I'm only reading them."

"Well, don't get too attached- er, sorry. That's not how I meant it."

Hanji forgot how socially awkward Erwin can be before the position of Commander taught him things, they laugh."I'm confident that most of them will probably live, Erwin."

Another thing that Hanji suggested to Commander Shadis is the plan to charge from Klorva and Karanes seperately. Technically, they would still be surveying Wall Maria, they'll just be going to Utopia instead of starting the charge at Trost's gate and back. In this re-write, they know that the Titans flock south because Marley's been sending the titans from that direction. It's likely that the outside of the Utopia district is the part of Maria territory with the least concentration of Titans. Commander Shadis almost took the whole three months to ponder on it before eventually deciding yesterday that Hanji's expedition route has merit; privately, nobody would ever suspect that the ageing Commander holds a bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, this Culling doesn't succeed. Unfortunately though, because it was their suggestion, she's joining the Commander in leading from Klorva while Erwin leads from Karanes.

By the end of The Culling, the number of the Survey Corps soldiers went down to thirty-one thousand and two hundred fifty (31, 250) soldiers out of two-hundred fifty thousand (250,000). Less than twenty-five thousand (25,000-) soldiers returned alive but most of them were volunteers that are undecided about remaining in active duty, but since the government will probably try to insist on another expedition to cut down the population, Hanji offered Commander Shadis an alternative.

They establish fifteen Secret Scout Villages where Survey Corps soldiers can live, regardless if they were volunteers or not; on paper, these village residents that have no wish to return to the battlefield are written off as 'Dead,' while residents that are taking an extended recovery period are labeled 'In Detainment,' which isn't a complete lie. (1,666 or less residents per village) Overtime the residents of these fifteen hidden villages grew in number as lonely Survey Corps veterans without any families to return to eventually decide to move there; there are also the occasional amputees that were given the option because they don't want to leave the Military yet but don't want- nor are they ready -to be in the battlefield either. Finally, the Survey Corps Soldiers are being given a choice- not a mere doctor's prescription about when they're good to go and die.

It was an open secret that it was Hanji's idea to establish three of these villages between Yalkell and Orvud's mountain range, four on the lake a good distance away from the Northern Military Headquarters, three along the river between Stohess and Karanes, and the last five scattered in Wall Rose's North-eastern hills. Someone spread the fact that the creation of the crossbow is tried and tested by Hanji with an engineer from Yalkell. It seems that some of the Secret Scout Village residents made appointments with the said engineer to learn the procedures. Before they know it, the archers are invited to welcome the New Year at the largest of these fifteen villages; the villagers presented them new crossbows and numerous quivers full of steel arrows with quality in mind.

On the year 847, literal building blocks for Hanji's very own factory villages were established. The good quality only means that the villagers working on these selected factory villages are all well paid, but they always charge Major Hanji Zoë at least twenty percent less.

* * *

**~Year 847, Before the 104th Training Class~**

Victoria wakes up, squinting her eyes at the light shining through because she usually keeps her curtains closed; she then remember that she didn't retire to her bedroom last night. Her head is lying on her parent's left arm while the right is wrapped possessively around Victoria's stomach. The little girl successfully wiggles free and sits cross-legged to observe her parent- this is not the first time that she wakes up to dry tears on her parent's cheeks.

It's routine; every first night of her parent being home from work, Victoria would knock on their bedroom door, bringing with her a book that they haven't finished reading together yet. Victoria usually falls asleep tucked under the older individual's chin; however, it's not unusual for her to wake up in the middle of the night because of said individual's crying.

Sometimes Hanji holds Victoria close, silently shaking like they're determined to hold back her tears. Victoria's heart is heavy with the fact that she can't alleviate the sadness that her parent feels, but sometimes her presence is enough as well as words of comfort that confirms their safety; she discovered it by accident, one night, when she was embracing Hanji and whispered to herself, "We're safe, we're safe."

"...safe?" Hanji had asked sleepily.

"We're safe," Victoria confirmed.

Surprisingly, her parent pressed a kiss atop Victoria's head. "We're safe," the individual murmured, their cries stopped completely after that.

Nightmares must be the price for becoming a soldier under the Survey Corps. Victoria can only imagine what her parent goes through every time she steps outside the walls, and she worries sometimes that Hanji might not return one day. It's because of this fear that Victoria finally decide on something;

"I'm going to join the Survey Corps."

"Ah, what?" Alaree asks, pausing from her breakfast.

"That's right. I'm going to join the Survey Corps."

"And have you told your mother about this?"

"They're not my mother. They're my _parent_ -

"Your _mother_ just told us that she's promoted to Deputy, do you know how good she must be in order to rise to that rank?" Alaree asks. Victoria isn't given the chance to answer, "She isn't just good, she must be the best. When she was training, she was angry, she was brilliant, she was the talk of the town. My suitor at the time kept writing about her, and then Hanji placed first in the Northern Training Corps only to join the Survey Corps; my suitor followed her, and he's dead now."

"I won't die."

"I'm not saying that you will, but until it's time for enlistment, please consider resuming your education. Think about other jobs, like farming or teaching, maybe become an engineer or a nurse, even?"

"I'll think about it, but I'm still telling Hanji when they wake up." Victoria sighs, "And Alaree... I know you know Hanji for far longer than I... so isn't it long overdue for you to start referring to **them** properly?"

Victoria leaves, her breakfast wasn't good.

* * *

**~Year 848~**

_'...then Mikasa and Annie saved me. In the end, the gang of thieves were arrested by the Military Police; without taking any casualties, the incident was over. The training exercise is suspended but our actions are rewarded with leisure time until Commander Shadis prepares a different exercise as to not waste our visit to the Northern Base. We had hopes of making friends with the cadets from the Northern Training Corps but they had already finished their training exercises and are currently making their way East. I continue to be well, please don’t be too worried._

_-All my love, Victoria Zoë.'_

"I’m assuming that you wish to take a work-leave?" Erwin asks as he returns the letter to them.

"Don't be silly, it'll take too long to ride all the way past Orvud. I'll wait for them to return south to check up on her. I have to thank these friends of hers personally, this incident was very concerning."

Erwin nods his understanding. "It's a good thing that only the Survey Corps have access to the new 3DM Gear, I'd hate to think about what those black-market buyers can do with them."

Nanaba smirks, "Worst case scenario is another Levi."

"Or best case, depending on the circumstances," Mike adds.

Moblit frowns, "I think the real issue is why the black market even sells the gear in the first place. Shouldn't someone be doing something about that?"

"Who would?" Levi asks.

"You have a point," Erwin says.

* * *

**~A few days later~**

"Ahm, Victoria... Is it necessary for all of us to be here?" Eren asks, uncomfortable.

"It's Mikasa and Annie who saved you," Jean adds.

"I'm sure my parent won't mind. They asked to meet my friends and all of you are my friends, right?"

"Yes, of course, we are!" Ymir readily agrees, silently daring anyone to disagree.

* * *

"Thank you for accompanying me, everyone," Hanji says to the riding party. The party consists of a few curious members of their squad: Moblit, Abel, and Nifa, but surprisingly enough a certain short Captain also decided to come at the last minute under the claim of having something to pick up in town.

"Hanji!" Historia, now renamed for victory, jogs in her direction. Her friends follow after her, most of them unashamedly gazing at the party's 'Wings of Freedom' patches. Hanji hops off of their horse, welcoming Victoria into their arms- throughout the years, Hanji utterly failed to stay unattached to the sweet little girl. Both of them were each other's comfort: Hanji's passable parenting capabilities provides stability, allowing Victoria to remain a child in ignorant bliss just a bit longer, while Victoria's childish innocence and youth serves as motivation for them to work for a better future.

Admittedly, never in their life did they imagine to feel any sort of parental instinct but in this moment, with Victoria nestled between her breasts, they feel unrivalled contentment.

"Your letter had me so worried, little girl!" they exclaim as they pet Victoria's golden locks. They part and Hanji properly introduces the riding party to satisfy everyone's curiosity. "This is the famous Captain Levi that curiously wants to meet such intriguing trainees."

Levi greets the children with a nod.

"And these are my squad members: Moblit, Abel and Nifa."

"It's nice to finally meet the Deputy's daughter," Nifa cheerfully greets.

Abel nods, "Everybody wants to meet you."

"Woah, Victoria's mother is an Acting Commander?" Eren murmurs in awe, loud enough for Hanji to hear. They internally cringe at the reminder- in the original timeline, Erwin didn't have a Deputy until the death of Dimo Reeves was announced, but it seems their new title is inevitable anyways.

They inconspicously side-eyes the titan shifters: Eren, Ymir, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt- with Bertholdt being the only one in Hanji's memory who stayed loyal to Marley until his end. "Victoria, why don't you introduce us to your friends?"

* * *

"As a scout, I remember my Winter Training quite well. I made this for both of you as thanks for saving my little girl when she was in a particularly dangerous situation. I hope it fits," They hand Mikasa and Annie a knitted beanie each. They knitted Mikasa's beanie in red to match her scarf, while Annie's beanie is dark blue in color to compliment her eyes.

"Hey, what about me, huh?" Victoria asks.

"Hah? I should punish you for getting yourself into a dangerous situation, little girl- but I'm a good mother so instead I rewarded all of you. If this happens again, I'm surely not taking all of you to have lunch in town again. Honestly, Victoria, you need to learn to be more careful- didn't you know that it's bad for an ageing person to worry?" Hanji chides.

"Ageing? Who, you? you're in your late twenties, not thirties," Victoria retorts.

Hanji laughs, showing them that they're only jesting. Victoria's friends did ask why Victoria referred to Hanji by name, so they and Victoria explained the topic of being a non-binary individual during dessert. Hanji kisses Victoria's fringe, "Take care of yourself, okay, little girl?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Goodbye, everybody!"

"Arigatou, Hanji-san!" Mikasa says with a small smile reminiscent of another Ackerman.

Annie bows her head, "Thank you, Deputy."

The visit is almost enough to distract them from Ilse Langnar's death- an event they decide not to meddle with as it is crucial in convincing Erwin that there is something more about the titans than just mindless man-eating monsters.

* * *

"They don't know that she's adopted, do they?" Levi asks as they arrive back to Headquarters sans Hanji's squad members.

Hanji smiles at him, "I think she prefers not to remember her past, it's a very complicated one. It's her decision if she wants to share that with her friends or not."

Levi nods, he refrains from asking Hanji about why they needed to borrow his knife on that night. It seems as if Hanji changed ever since Wall Maria fell; for one thing, their limitless energy finally mellowed down to a tolerable level. Another positive change that Levi noticed is that they seem capable of taking care of themself- which could be credited to Hanji now being also responsible for a child. Even Moblit finds this change agreeable...

* * *

**~Year 849, Southern Training Corps, Girls' Barracks~**

"Happy Fourteenth Birthday to my little girl, love Hanji," Ymir reads the card out loud.

"What could it be?" Sasha asks, looking at the large package that arrived after breakfast.

"I think I have an idea. Some of you must've heard about the archers before, right?" Victoria asks.

Mikasa nods, "but I don't know a lot about them."

Victoria notices Annie listening on the edge of the group circle as well. She smiles as she starts to untie the rope, "The archers blind the titans with steel arrows that pierces through the eyes; it's not a fool-proof strategy but it does make killing titans easier. Some titans panic when they're blinded though, which is where the archers that control the bola comes in. They pin down the panicking titans and sometimes even capture them."

Sasha nods with a grin, "I prefer the traditional bow and arrow, but I gotta admit their crossbows look so cool!"

Victoria opens the rope and reveals a crossbow and a quiver with five steel arrows. "Yes! This is exactly what I wanted, I can't wait to practice!"

Annie opens the door to the girls' barracks with the intention of leaving, she bumps into Mina who enters, "Victoria!" the pigtailed girl calls out. "Shadis is summoning you to his office."

"Oh? But it's a weekend, isn't it?" Ymir inquires.

Mina shrugs, "Maybe he wants to greet Victoria a Happy Birthday?"

It turns out that Keith Shadis was foretold of Victoria's new weapon through a letter from her parent. The man is simply giving her permission to practice on the training yard during weekends if she wishes to. He informed Victoria that he'll be able to order someone to organize some targets for her to practice on if Victoria is able to inform him ahead of time. From then on, Victoria makes it a habit to train early during Saturday and Sunday mornings exactly on hours where the sun and moon are simultaneously occupying a lilac sky; during those hours, she is able to practice with privacy and assess her abilities within a quiet environment.

* * *

Knowing that the Titans will come to them, Hanji stays silent as the 49th expedition begins; the large syringe they had commissioned at Yalkell is almost ready for pick-up, they're nervous but ready to extract spinal fluid from the titans. Hanji already knows about the parasite living in an Eldian host's spinal fluid that causes the instant genetic mutation, but they're not sure if there's a certain specified amount of Titan Fluid used by the Marleyans to create an average Titan. They're sure to find out one way or another- be it soon or later; in the very far-off and distant future, maybe it can even be reversible.

They watch Mike from the stables, ready to mount their horse at a moment's notice- he fires the red flare as expected, and Hanji sets off. They make sure that the Titan chase happens similarly as last time, with Levi intercepting and the Titan running away with what little consciousness he has. Levi chases after it just as Hanji does, and it leads the two of them to the quarry. Hanji doesn't stop Levi from killing the miserable titan this time; when the whole affair is over and a steaming titan lays dead before them, Hanji stares with unfabricated horror while Levi spots the journal.

"This armband is from the Thirty-fourth expedition," They say quietly as to not disturb Levi's reading. Of course they know when the body died, Hanji is among those who distributes these armbands before every single expedition.

"Levi, are you alright?"

"This... It's what Ilse Langnar died for."

'I'm sorry for letting you die, Ilse. You were a great scout, and a great archer.'

Eight days later, with the help of Levi's Special Operations Squad and several archers, Hanji is able to execute the capture of three Titans. Due in part to Erwin's approval of her proposed new capture method, there was not a single casualty, and on that night, armed with her syringe, she collects her sample.

* * *

**~Year 850~**

"Levi!" Erwin calls out, "We're retreating."

"Retreating?" he asks, puzzled, "Can't we still push on? Or have my troops died in vain?"

With a grim stare, Erwin speaks, "The titans are approaching the town, they’re charging north all at once-

"Commander!" Moblit calls out. "Trost is being invaded, the Deputy asks for your assistance."

Levi understands immediately; Hanji had assessed the situation and foregone Erwin's word, commanding their squad to return. They likely sent Moblit to confirm Erwin's suspicions.

"Petra, send word to everyone else, we're needed in Trost," he commands.

"Back to Karanes, everyone!" Erwin calls out.

* * *

Hanji's unit arrive in time to see Eren's Titan form sitting on the ground, "Let's get to work!" they yell as they stand from their saddle and launches. There's no need for them to look back and see if the three squad leaders under their command are following, Hanji trusts that they're all good soldiers that do not need to be told twice.

"We're the last ones left!" the shaky voice of a Garrison soldier exclaims with hopelessness, effectively catching her attention.

Hanji spots them immediately; they fly overhead, recognizing Captain Rico Brzenska of the Garrison's Elite Squad. They easily cut the nape of the Titan nearest them before maneuvering to land on the same roof as the two women; "Captain, why haven't you coordinated a retreat yet?"

The bespectacled Captain looks at them with wide eyes full of hope, "Deputy."

_Afterwards, the sudden arrival and assistance of the Survey Corps along with the efforts of the Garrison’s engineers allowed Wall Rose to withstand the Titans once more. It took a full day to eradicate the remaining Titans now trapped within Trost. The barrage of fixed canon fire from atop the walls was endless. H.E. rounds killed most of the Titans swarming the walls; the few surviving Titans were primarily killed by the Survey Corps. During that operation, humanity managed to take one 4-meter class and one 7-meter class alive._

107 were dead or missing, and 682 were wounded. There were too many casualties to celebrate- unless you were Hanji Zoë or Dot Pixis, in which case, eccentric giddiness is normal.


	3. Remember

Mike stares at Hanji with true concern and terror; the bespectacled individual is silently laughing to themself as they watch Levi deliver blow after blow. After knowing her for so long, Mike couldn't believe that he's only now recognizing Hanji's true sadistic streak-

"Wait, Levi," Nile Dok cuts in.

Hanji's smile only seems to grow larger, they're seemingly very entertained by this- is he alone in seeing this? Mike discretely looks around, soon answering his own question in the affirmative.

"What?" Levi asks

"That's dangerous," Nile deadpans. "What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?"

Levi's response is another kick, "What’re you saying? Aren't you planning to dissect him?" he asks, tugging the Jaeger kid by the hair in order to face him.

Hanji clears their throat, "General Zackly, if I may cut in?" The old man gives her a nod, Mike's hairs stand up on edge and goosebumps appear on his skin before Hanji continues. "I don't think it's necessary for the Brigade to dissect Cadet Jaeger anymore. As everyone knows, I've been in charge of leading the research in the Survey Corps. Point blank, I think Nile Dok's proposal is pointless."

The General looks intrigued, "And why is that, Acting Commander?"

"Because I've already uncovered how Eren Jaeger is able to turn into a Titan. I've been studying abnormal Titans closely since the 49th expedition, you understand. Moblit, please bring the volunteer," Hanji gestures at the back of the Military Court.

At Moblit's behest, a young man is brought in by Keiji and Abel- both of whom are in full gear, the young man is handcuffed and many of the Military Police recognizes him quickly. The volunteer is the teenaged son of Nicholas Lobov, a wanted individual for following in his father's crimes of illegal arms dealing, tax-fraud and money laundering. Hanji enters the court next; Mike didn't even notice that his seatmate disappeared.

"Does everybody see what this is?" Hanji asks, holding up what looks to be a serum.

Mike smells the danger in the air.

"Watch carefully, everyone," the mad genius instructs.

* * *

In this timeline, Hanji was not all that interested in meeting Eren Jaeger since they've already been introduced to him by Victoria. They didn't ask Erwin to be among the soldiers escorting Eren from his prison cell to the tribunal- instead, Hanji spent the time internally going over their plan in case there's a last minute error- so far, there isn't any.

The man's transformation into a titan is immediate, from a mere teen around five feet tall into a titan around four meters. Luckily, Hanji was able to kick the teen into a laying position, but the transformation did result in the wooden railings' demolition with splinters flying in every direction. Levi holds onto the metal post chaining down Eren while everyone is panicking, even though Hanji quickly deals the killing blow by grabbing an unmoving and pale-faced Abel's blades. Perhaps they had dealt the kill too aggressively as the titan's head rolls off of the platform, down the marble staircase and directly towards General Zackly.

They watch Levi look at the titan from its feet to neck, where Hanji had severed the head; they then do a quick swipe of everyone else's faces. It says something about the Survey Corps and the Garrisons when only a few of their soldiers had scrambled to leave- the same, however, could not be said for the Military Police, all of whom left their seats; even some of the newspaper reporters were unphased. Everyone sees Hanji give General Darius Zackly a mad grin and it probably answers everyone's silent question regarding their sanity.

They speak, "You see, General, their proposal is pointless, it's impossible for the Military Police to find anything new that I haven't already discovered first. The Titans are the specialty of the Survey Corps, my specialty, to be exact. We've been dealing with Titans longer than the Wallists have been converting Catholics."

Hanji watches General Zackly take his glasses off to rub his temples before looking to Erwin, "Commander Smith, were you aware of your subordinates' demonstration? Did you authorize Captain Levi and Deputy Zoë for this?"

"I... I had an idea of what they planned to present, General," Erwin looks down in shame, "but not to this extent."

"The Commander doesn't know because I chose not to tell him," Hanji cuts in. "I was using my authority as Acting Commander when I decided that the information is definitively too sensitive. If this tribunal didn't occur, I wouldn't have a reason to tell anyone the true nature of the titans for fear of being discredited. I believe, General, that, at some point, there were humans beyond the wall, but they've gotten a particular sickness from a hyper-acting parasite that turned them into Titans. The human with the spinal fluid that hosts this parasite explains the variety of Titans as well; if the human has a strong immune system, they are coherent titans with some rational consciousness left that allows them to think then process and learn. An abnormal Titan is the result of a human who has lost all mental facilities except for random bouts of hunger that lets them focus on hunting prey."

The audience is captivated and they let the information sink in before they continue, "This leads me to my last hypothesis; the parasite originated from cannibalistic tribes- humans who eat other humans. These thoughts all lead to one conclusion: that there are humans still living beyond these walls and that they continue to get sick." Hanji turns to address Eren Jaeger, "have you ever consumed human flesh?"

"N-no, ma'am- er, sir! Never."

"Everyone, this parasite is an evolving being- which means that despite abstaining from human flesh, it can still compromise you by staying in your spinal fluid and altering you genetically. Now that Cadet Jaeger is revealed to be someone able to control his transformed state, is it necessary to do anything about the humans beyond the wall? Aside from delivering a mercy-killing, should we further involve ourselves with them? Last, and most importantly- is there a cure that removes this parasite as well as its traces?"

Their tirade of questions rings throughout the court, Hanji needs for the reporters to let the public warm up to the idea of humans existing beyond the island- it's vital for the Marleyans to see that Paradis are not ignorant to their existence. There is a long period of silence before General Zackly puts his spectacles back on, Erwin chooses this moment to speak, "Sir, I have a better proposal."

The general waves a hand for Erwin to proceed.

"Eren's presence is dangerous, especially because if it's proven true, it would mean that Eren is severely ill. While it is made unclear if this titan sickness is highly contagious or not, one thing remains clear- Eren's ability to transform into a conscious titan is a tool we can utilize, as proven in Trost. I propose to embark on an expedition with Eren outside Wall Maria, then based on the expedition's result, we would like for you to judge Eren's capability and whether he is a boon or bane to humanity."

Erwin's modified proposal is met with another long period of silence.

* * *

"There, all better?" Jaeger's face is a mix of pain and discomfort; Levi notes how unusually gentle Hanji sounds, as if they were talking to a child rather than a teenager.

"I'm sorry, thanks to that, we had you turned over to us. Rest assured, that's not normally how we treat new recruits in the Survey Corps," the Commander says.

"I understand, sir."

Hanji gets up from the stool to sit next to the kid in the couch as Erwin walks over to them. "The pain you endured allowed me to play my cards at the right time," Erwin offers his hand as he occupies the stool to be eye-level with the recruit. "You have my respect. Eren, I look forward to working with you."

"Yes, sir. Thank you!"

Levi and Mike shares silent looks of amusement at the kid's blatant hero-worship for their Commander as their handshakes ends. Levi crosses the room, sits next to Hanji and purposefully stretches his right arm on the back of the couch.

"Hey, Eren," Levi addresses him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you resent me?" he asks bluntly.

"N-no, sir. I understand why it was necessary."

"That's good."

Hanji leans on Levi's right side as they playfully elbow him, "But you did get carried away a bit, it's like watching a public flogging."

"That would still be better than getting dissected by the Brigade. I don't understand what they were thinking," Erwin sighs.

Hanji looks at Erwin, "Yeah, I thought you said you were friends with Nile Dok."

"Ever since we got promoted to Commander at the same time after Wall Maria's fall, it feels like he's making it a point to compete against me," Erwin confesses. "It's why I didn’t feel comfortable talking to him before the trial."

"Oh, well you don't have much to worry about, Eren. I'm nothing like them. A living test subject is better than a dead one anyways." Hanji states matter-of-factly.

Eren's wince turns into a cringe at the statement, but the other males in the room recognize Hanji's humor and show amused smiles on their faces. Erwin turns serious after a moment, "Soon or later, I'd like to visit your laboratory and discuss what you did today, Hanji."

"I figured that you would, are you angry?"

Erwin shakes his head, "I'm not angry, I'm concerned." Everyone else in the Survey Corps that witnessed the demonstration must be as well; the Deputy's research never seemed incredibly daunting before.

"Were you seriously not going to tell anyone if it weren't for Eren?" Mike asks.

Hanji gives a single nod, "I don't think anyone would want to believe me when I tell them that I think the Titans who caused destruction inside Shiganshina and Maria were- are humans..."

"You're right. It's hard to accept that for more than five years, all we've been doing is putting humans out of their misery," he tells them, placing his right hand on their right shoulder.

"The biologists assigned by the General will probably do a better job in studying the parasite after they come back to Headquarters with us," Hanji exclaims.

* * *

"Is this all true, Captain?" Petra asks him.

Levi pauses from sipping his tea and addresses everyone, "I'm not involved in the making our plans. I know Erwin, he's likely considering far more variables that didn't cross our minds."

"It's true that we're in an unpreceedented situation. In one hand, we lost the Maria re-conquest route that we established through sacrifices, but on the other hand, we got an unexpected ally," Eldo says thoughtfully. "I still have trouble believing it, to think that Hanji-san knew all along what the Titans are... but what does that mean for you, Eren?"

"My memories from before this sickness are all quite hazy. It felt like an out-of-body, dreaming state but I know the transformation can be triggered by hurting myself like if I bite-

Levi cuts him off, "You guys know all of this too. We couldn't get any more information out of him than what's written in the reports... They won't stay put, though. Their meddling could even kill you, Eren."

Likely confused at his sudden out-of-context statement, Eren asks, "They? The Brigade?"

For Levi's Unit, whenever he's talking- or more accurately, ranting -at them about an individual not referred to by name, the _'They/Them/Their'_ could only be Erwin's right-hand Deputy, Hanji Zoë. Eren doesn't know this yet because he's new but he will soon learn; like a persistent jinx, said individual soon appears with a bang on the barred wooden door. Petra opens it and Hanji comes in with dripping wet hair, pajama pants and a black tank top under a black jacket- a casual outfit that they seemingly threw on in a rush to see them.

Hanji walks next to his chair before proceeding to greet them, "Good evening, Levi Unit. I'm glad you've made yourselves at home; whoever cleaned the bath house did a great job. Was I the first one to use them?"

"You're early," he comments, scrutinizing them and dismissing their question. "Well, you bothered to bathe before daring to come here, at least."

Strangely enough, they turn uncharacteristically stoic at his jab, "I have something confidential to discuss with you, Captain," then they turn, pulling rank on his squad members, "you're all dismissed."

His squad members likely never experienced Hanji act seriously before, as well as make use of their rank at the same time. They all follow the command, saluting them as the Acting Commander before they leave; once alone together, they sit to his right where Oluo had previously sat. They've been acting strange ever since Eren Jaeger's trial, like they're simultaneously annoyed and anxious, but why?

"What is it?"

* * *

Hanji's hands reach out to touch his own instead of answering and before he could protest, they plead, "In the name of Azazel, I choose you, Levi. I choose you to remember, please- please remember."

Cold air blows into the room despite the absence of windows, it causes Levi's hair to appear windswept and goosebumps to appear on their flesh. He passes out; Hanji barely manages to catch him before placing him against the table to support his unconscious form. They start to pace the room as they wring their hands, he'll wake up soon and it'll be Levi- their Levi, their best friend, the man they've been through so many hardships with.

Hanji wanted to choose Erwin- but he wasn't there in Marley, in the internment, in the Airship; he wasn't there, and Levi was the more logical choice anyways. They couldn't possibly subject their best friend into losing his squad again if they have a way to stop it from happening.

"Hanji..." he pants their name, he's breathless like Hanji had been when they first woke. "Hanji," he repeats, steadier this time, "What did you do?"

"Levi," quick strides bring them to his side but they're unprepared for him to grab them by their left forearm. He brings them down and wraps his arms around them, embracing them.

"What did you do, Hanji? What did you do? Why did you do it?"

Hanji's heart softens when they realize that he's crying- they're not completely sure, but they might've been the only one in both of their lifetimes that he's let see him cry. "What did I do?" Hanji repeats his question.

He composes himself enough to let them lean on the table, "You died. Fucking hell, I died, we lost! How- What-

They cradle his left cheek as their right thumb wipes away his tears, "I made a deal with a demon, exactly like Ymir did. The demon will let me 're-write the story' for a better future if I do his bidding; he already gave the first order, which was to take Historia away from her father's orphanage. I renamed her as Victoria-

Levi gives them a sad laugh, "that's a shit cover-up."

"I know."

"Tell me everything."

* * *

They move the private discussion to their quarters; they permit him to look over their notes of which details are written that only the two of them can possibly understand. Anyone else could look at the collection of papers but they wouldn't know the significance of those dates paired with a word each. "What should we do? How do we re-write this?"

They are sitting cross-legged on their bed, tired after taking the time to explain things; Hanji told him everything: Azazel, the deal, the gifts. They know he wouldn't like it if they spare any information from him, "I need you to help me talk to Annie after we pin her down in the forest. I want to convince her to rebel from Marley this time, but if it ends with her crystallizing again, I need a way to coax her out before Marley declares war. You'll have to command your squad to help the soldiers in the outskirts of the forest- which should lessen our casualties," Hanji concludes with a yawn.

Levi knits his brow together in thought, "are we hijacking command from Erwin in the expedition?"

Hanji confirms with a single nod, "we are."

Levi reminds them of a lost dog- an old and tired one even though he's never looked more youthful than he had in years, "What are your thoughts on Jaeger?" he asks. If his cause is to look older, the prominent frown is certainly helping him, Hanji wonders if he'll have any noticeable personality changes that might surprise other people.

"The Jaegerists are equally as dangerous as Eren because of their hateful beliefs; they won't come into being if Eren is given another option... Other than that, I don't know what else to do with him, Levi, he's still a kid right now- barely a teenager..."

"Tch."

They frown at him, "If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them but you can't kill someone because of their future actions. That's exactly what we're trying to change here, right?"

"But you can't carelessly demonstrate the powers of the Titan Serum in front of the Military Court! Marley-

"Marley is not within reach- not yet, but we'll get there," Hanji uncrosses their legs and unceremoniously lays down to stare at the ceiling, "This isn't like us, I'm usually the impulsive one, jumping into danger, what have you been through? What changed? What happened after I died?"

"A lot."

When it's obvious that he has no wish to speak more about it, they position themself comfortably in order to sleep but turns on their side, watching him meticulously place the papers back into chronological order. He stands up, carefully tucks the chair back into the desk and without preamble, lays next to Hanji on the bed; he grabs their left hand and they wordlessly understand his need for a physical anchor to ground him, "let's get some sleep." he tells them.

"I know we've never had a formal alliance with the Middle-East, but maybe in this timeline, we can work on it. I only hope that we'll be ready for everything..."

* * *

Come early morning, Levi wakes up facing Hanji with their fingers intertwined in the space between them. He recalls a similar position in the forest, when he had wanted, needed, to touch them after he was well enough. He still couldn't believe that Hanji spent days taking care of him; saving him from the Jaegerists, sewing his face and his body, keeping him fed, sheltered- alive, in general.

Sure, the soup wasn't any better compared to any he's had from The Underground, but it was supposed to be nutritious; they didn't account for the taste and he sure as hell couldn't complain, even if he had to live on that soup for literal days, at least their unmatched foraging skills were put to use. He'll never question Hanji's love for plants, trees and rocks again. They're always ridiculously compassionate and dedicated- not only in seeing him well again, but in their experiments on Titans, in their researches or reports, in working with Onyankopon, in overseeing the new recruits, in their role as the Commander -in doing literally anything they're determined to do.

He knows that Hanji's over-bearing determination meant they barely got any sleep (if any, at all) over that whole ordeal with them in the forest; every time he's aware and alert, he can feel their wariness over the possibility of wild animals and Jaegerists finding them, of putting any pressure on his fragile body, of having any kind of physical contact with him due to the severity of his wounds, of them waking up to something terrible- like finding him dead.

Levi feels hopelessness again as he remembers his own death, all was lost and Eren Jaeger had won, his war-weary body had given up on him as he had lain there uselessly- it was shameful. He holds Hanji's left hand tighter with his right, a silent promise that he would help achieve their end of the deal. They didn't have to choose him, but they did and they unknowingly gave him a chance for self-imposed redemption.

A series of panicked knocks interrupt his train of thoughts-

"Deputy! The experimental subjects-

Levi blinks once and sits up, he blinks twice then he lets a scowl form on his lips as he enters into a staring contest against Moblit Berner with- who else, but -Eren fucking Jaeger standing in the hallway. "What?" he asks through gritted teeth, and when they take too long to answer, he asks again, accompanied by the deadliest of glares he could muster, "What the hell do you want at this fucking shit hour?"

"The Titans captured from Trost... They're dead."

"Do you usually enter Hanji's quarters without their consent?"

"I'm sorry, Levi... It's because the door was unlocked and I assumed that they're deep in their work again."

"Thank you, Moblit. It's good that you look out for them too," Levi says with heartfelt gratitude. He remembers this day clearly now- he remembers it with such alarming clarity, in fact, that it saddens him further. He nudges the sleeping-dead form of the person beside him, "Oi, Hanji."

* * *

The 104th Southern Training Corps' Branch Selection Ceremony is held three nights later; Hanji gives a warm smile to Victoria who is currently trying to hold back tears as Commander Erwin finishes his bleak and dispiriting speech, "Shinzou Wo Sasageyo!"

The new soldiers salute the Commander in return. "You have done well to endure your fear, you are brave soldiers and you have my heartfelt respect."

Hanji approaches Erwin after the ceremony, "I'm here to request for Victoria to be put in my squad."

"But the expedition is in a few days, will you have time to train and orient her into your squad's fighting style?"

"The crossbow is easy to learn, and she's been training with it since last year, in her own time. The next expedition is limited to being a trial of some kind, isn't it? I've got time to polish her skills and I'll make sure she fits right in. It'll be easier to absorb her into the Survey Corps' team dynamics now rather than later, when we're on the field."

"Alright, I trust that you know what you're doing."

"I always do."

* * *

"Hey, Mikasa! Armin!"

"Eren."

"It feels like it's been a long time!"

Mikasa grabs his hand with both of hers, "Eren, did they do anything bad to you? Like investigating every square inch of you? Or psychological torture?"

"No, Of course not! According to the Survey Corps, I'm sick. Weren't you paying attention during the trial?"

"It's been so long, though," Sasha cuts in.

His eyes survey the group, "everyone's here? But... if you're here... then that means you joined the Survey Corps, doesn't it?"

Connie nods at him, "Is there any other reason why we'd be here?"

"So only Jean, Annie and Marco joined the Military Police?" he deduces.

To his surprise, Jean's voice answers his question, "Marco's dead."

"What'd you say? Marco's dead?"

"Seems not everyone gets a dramatic death... I don't even know how he died. He died without anyone knowing, or anyone seeing."

Eren finds himself lost for words in shock at the news, "...Marco..."

Squad Leader Ness of the 20th squad calls out, "Your uniforms are here!"

Eren watches them line up to receive their Survey Corps field cloak, it's the first thing recruits receive that is marked with the Wings of Freedom, he feels excitement for them. Jean dampens his mood when he confronts Eren after dinner, but it's true that he had tried to attack Mikasa in Trost when he was in his titan form.

 _"So, Eren... I'm really counting on you,"_ Jean had told him.

* * *

After returning to the Survey Corps' former Headquarters, Levi calls for an afternoon meeting before the lunch hour. "I came up with a plan that won't kill you," Levi says.

"Sir?"

"I said I'd only be able to stop you as a Titan if I killed you, but this method would only badly wound you. Of course, it relies on the squad's skill. The idea is to cut you right out of the Titan's nape. We may end up cutting the ends of your arms and legs, but they'd grow back like a lizard's limbs, anyhow."

"Wait... I don't know how they grow back; is there another way?"

Levi puts the chalk down and wipes his hands on his handkerchief. "Just keep your resolve, Jaeger, if you don't want unnecessary danger or sacrifice," he says.

"Yes, sir... Understood."

Levi walks towards the window, he looks at the scene below them on the training yard of the revamped castle and gestures for Jaeger to come close, "Tell me, Jaeger, what do you see?"

"...That's Victoria... but you've met her before..."

"Hanji made a request for Erwin to work with Victoria and you can see her now- training in her free-time even without supervision. She trains so she can adjust; just as it is dangerous for you to be cut out of a Titan's nape, it's also dangerous for us because you might kill us in the process."

"Oh."

He and Eren continue to watch as Victoria practices handling the crossbow and hitting targets while in mid-air. Levi recalls a memory of an expedition in this life; it's a memory of his first time seeing Hanji and the archers fighting titans- it occurred after The Culling. By that time, Hanji's archers are already used to the extra weight, and their goal is also clear: to blind the Titans and capture some if it's possible. The steel arrows minimizes the risks for a soldier about to engage a titan in combat if the titan is blinded beforehand.

Levi is also aware that Hanji will propose the re-making of the thunder-spears earlier than the previous timeline, immediately after dealing with Annie to make Reiner's armored titan a bit easier to deal with. They've been looking to gain an ally in the current holder of the Jaw Titan if or when Ymir eventually reveals herself after the capture of the Female Titan.

Levi hopes that Hanji's plans all succeed.

* * *

"Pst, Victoria, don't look but... is there something between the Deputy and the Captain?"

Victoria pauses from eating her dinner, "hah?"

Eren leans closer to the table, "Victoria, I think your parent might be unfaithful," he whispers with concern.

Victoria giggles quietly, "Eren, my Hanji isn't married. Captain Levi and my parent are veterans, it's natural for them to be close friends, don't you think?"

He hides his blush by lifting his bowl and slurping the bland vegetable soup. _'She's right, it's possible that they're best friends, and there's nothing wrong about soldiers sleeping next to each other- barracks exists, after all. I need to be more open-minded if I don't want to be labelled as a prude. I wonder what Armin would think...'_

Only two more days and he would see Armin, Mikasa and the rest of the 104th cadets that joined the Survey Corps after him. When he sees them, it'll be on the 57th expedition that serves as a test for both him and the Corps; he's hoping for the mission to be a success.

He places the bowl back down after consuming all of its contents, but his hand accidentally swipes the spoon right off of the table and into the dirt, away from him. He lazily tries to reach it- the sound of an explosion echoes throughout the meadow as soon as his hand touches the metallic surface of the spoon. The loud sound startles even the usually calm horses currently eating their own dinner not too far from them. The explosion's steam-filled after-effects slowly clears away and Victoria is the first to see his right arm encased in titan muscle, lacking skin and showing bones.

"Why now," he exclaims in a panic.

"Calm down," he hears the Captain instruct.

Eren turns to explain, "Captain Levi, this isn't...-

"I said to calm down, now, all of you," the Captain says to the rest of the squad. All of them were armed- Petra, Oluo, Eldo and Gunther -and all of them looked at him with stone-cold, disdainful and dangerous glares.

"Please shut up for a second!" Eren yells when they've begun to overwhelm him with demands, questions and threats.

"Hanji-san!" Victoria suddenly cries out.

"What happened?"

Eren remembers seeing Victoria's food flying off with the table from the explosion; her uniform is now stained with soup. "Eren had an accident... We were only talking about the upcoming expedition when his spoon fell but as he was reaching out to grab it, his hand transformed."

 _'That's it... If I just pull out this hand.'_ he thinks as he starts tugging on his arm, feeling his right hand get loose bit by bit. He gets out, stumbles on his back and lands on his knees.

He's catching his breath and can barely make out what the Deputy is saying, he manages to hear the Captain though, "Oi, Jaeger, how do you feel?"

He slumps closer to the ground, "n-not so g-good."

Victoria doesn't hesitate to approach him- she's always so kind, but what's worse is that Eren doesn't detect any false sincerity from her, she's simply-put, point-blank, absolutely kind under a private, quiet exterior. Eren is a little bit ashamed of himself for ever disliking her; maybe the scale of her kindness is the equivalent of her parent's genius?

"Dinner is over, can I make a personal request for everyone to please not talk about this event outside of those who weren't present?"

"But Deputy-

"Do as Hanji says, Eldo. In truth, we barely won custody of Jaeger- if Zackly finds out that he had an unsanctioned transformation under our watch, it could affect future decisions in the Court. With the expedition happening soon, we can't afford to risk any negative rumors spreading about the kid."

Captain Levi's squad members wore scandalized expressions at the words of their captain and Eren didn't even think that he'd be defended due to possibly negative future consequences. The Acting Commander, Deputy Hanji, presents their open palm to the Captain; he casually places a handkerchief on it that came from inside his jacket. Eren blushes at the thought that maybe it's better if he hadn't seen the Captain sleeping in the Deputy's bed if it meant that the Captain would return to referring to him as 'the kid,' or 'Jaeger' for formality's sake.

The Deputy walks to Eren’s transformed hand and grabs the spoon from it with the cloth, waving it for all to see. "Let's have a short briefing in the castle within an hour," they decide.

* * *

"Take a long crap?" Levi jokes, reminiscent of the original timeline.

They reply without missing a beat, "Actually, it was pleasantly quick." Hanji grins before delving into the informal meeting, "The right Titan hand that Eren created was holding this spoon, like this," they show them, "between his index and thumb fingers, and for some reason, the heat and pressure didn't warp the spoon at all. Anything come to mind?"

"I was only trying to pick it up... I transformed right after."

"I see. That explains why you couldn't transform during the brief experiment- you need a purpose in order to transform like protecting your friends, carrying the boulder, or killing titans. You transformed because you were thinking of a clear goal, like getting the spoon; your self-inflicted injury probably isn't the sole trigger."

Hanji watches Eren reflect on their words as Levi's unit come to their own conclusion, with Gunther speaking up first. "In other words, you didn't deliberately change without permission?"

"No, sir." Eren confirms.

Same as the original timeline, the Special Operations Squad sans Levi all share looks before simultaneously biting down on their hands. "I'm amazed you can bite through, Eren," Eldo comments.

Gunther nods, "We made the wrong shot-call. This is a small price to pay, not that it makes a difference on how we made you feel."

"Keeping you under control is our job, and there's nothing wrong with that. So don't get cocky!" Oluo adds.

Petra speaks, "I'm sorry, Eren- we've been so jumpy. You must be disappointed in our stupidity. However, we're going to rely on you and we want you to rely on us. So, please... have faith in us..."


	4. Sacrifices

"Have faith in us," Petra asks him again as they're riding fast, away from the abnormally intelligent Female Titan. "Eren!"

"You're taking too long! Decide, now!" Captain Levi yells at him.

Closing his eyes after witnessing another soldier's death, _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,'_ Eren thinks before yelling back, "I'll go forward!"

"Target is accelerating!" someone yells, Eren’s not sure who- it could be Eldo or Gunther or Oluo, it could even be a member of the rear guard.

"Go! We'll outrun it!"

_'It's impossible to outrun it... If we keep running away, it'll stomp all of us... We might all die... but everyone chose to go on even if it meant abandoning our comrades. Captain Levi has been looking forward this whole time... And the rest of the squad believe in him and put all their trust in him... I'll believe in them too, like they believe in me.'_

Tears in his eyes, Eren's eyes widen when he hears Commander Erwin's distinctive battle-cry, "Fire!" a barrage of spool wires rain on them following the Commander's order.

"Advance a bit further, assist the left flank and what remains of the right flank outside the forest," Captain Levi starts ordering, "and switch to maneuver gear. Eldo, lead the squad, I'll see all of you alive after the expedition; take my horse. Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"I'll come to you if anything unexpected occurs, don't act rashly otherwise. You can inform other Squad leaders of the capture of the abnormal. Jaeger, to me." Captain Levi takes off, heading back towards the direction of the captured abnormal. Eren can only process the command before he's also following after the captain in a daze.

* * *

"Hey! Is everyone okay?"

Jean grins, waving at Victoria as she rides with two other horses aside from her own, "That's my horse!"

"Thank goodness," Reiner exclaims.

"Buchwald," Jean calls out as the horse nears him.

"He ran towards me, terrified..." Victoria tells them. "I'm so glad you're all alive. I'm the archer assigned in row four on three. Some riders have relayed messages that the middle of the right flank have engaged titans, and I think Hanji made a mistake. The amount of archers are uneven because there's too many in the right flank."

"Do you know about anything that's happened there?" Reiner asks.

Victoria shakes her head, "No news... yet. I hope the amount of archers, at least, are able to help."

"I hope so too."

"Well, shouldn't we re-join the formation now?"

"Yeah, there should be orders to retreat soon..."

"Things are even bleaker than I'd imagine," Jean says a few minutes of riding later. "And for some reason, it went in the opposite direction from the vanguard command team."

"It?" Victoria asks

Before any of the males can answer her, smoke rounds of green start to rise to the sky. Armin comments on it, "Looks like they're continuing the operation, only changing course."

"What? That wasn't a retreat command?" Victoria frowns.

"What is Commander Erwin thinking?" Jean asks rhetorically.

"In theory, any soldier has the authority to determine when mission completion is impossible." Reiner exclaims. "Did command not see our smoke round somehow?"

"Even if we don't know what's going on, there's still only one thing for us to do." Armin shoots up a green flare as he tells them what he thinks, "Follow orders."

* * *

"Reporting! Message to pass along. Right flank recon's position has been destroyed. The formation is compromised, and so our system is partially inoperative while in the process of recovery. Soldiers positioned there will try to rejoin the formation immediately after."

"That's better news than before," Levi whispers to himself, thankful that at least some were able to survive from the Female Titan's horde. He looks to the left of him, "Petra, will you pass the report?"

"Yes, Captain," the girl answers.

Similar to the untampered timeline, black smoke rounds rise to the sky from the right side. Unbeknown to Annie, there were two archers waiting for her on the roof of the abanoned windmill. Fortunately, they were able to hit one of her eyes and skewer her nose bridge; her right eye's sight is now imperfect. When the Female Titan momentarily stops to take out the arrow, three soldiers assault her, but only one manages to survive.

"Retreat!" the squad leader calls out. The two archers and the assault soldier all obey, hastily getting on their mounts.

The squad leader looks back, only to see predatory eyes- one of which is still regenerating -looking back at him too. The Female Titan is holding two steel arrows, "Duck!" he yells in realization. The animals took their riders' movements as a command to go faster, the steel arrows thrown by the abnormally intelligent titan soar astonishingly close to their destriers' heads. "We must tell them what we're up against!"

* * *

"Do you think the commander handled this incorrectly?" Jean looks at the titan that fell to the ground with a loud thump in its attempt to climb, "I can't say he was right. If we'd known there was a Titan-shifter informed of our operation, we would've dealt with this in a different way; your team's squad leader and the others would've too."

Armin keeps his silence for a while before speaking, "No, he wasn't wrong."

"What wasn't wrong? How many do you think died for no reason?"

With a blank stare, Armin answers plainly, "Jean, after the fact, it's easy to say _'We should've done something else.'_ However, no one knows how things will turn out, and even so, you have to make a choice. You must; the lives of fellow soldiers or the lives of all the humans within the walls..."

Armin looks at his comrade, "The Commander made his choice, he chose to let those soldiers die. I haven't lived that long, but I'm certain of one thing: If there's anyone who can bring change, it will be someone willing to sacrifice what they care for. It will be someone who can throw aside their humanity in order to defeat monsters. Someone who can't sacrifice anything, can never change anything."

* * *

"Levi... you brought Eren," Erwin says.

Levi simply nods at him upon landing, "looks like it stopped moving," he observes.

Erwin raises a brow at the blatant avoidance, "We can't lower our guard but you did well, leading it here."

Hanji arrives at a nearby tree branch the same time Eren lands next to Levi, "My archers and I were able to help what we could of the men stationed in the rear-guard and right flank, but some deaths just couldn't be avoided," she reports.

"We couldn't have done it without their sacrifices," Levi amends.

Hanji nods, "We tried... Thanks to them, we'll be able to see who's the Titan shifter inside that thing."

Eren's stare snaps to Hanji, "H-hanji-san, what...?"

 _'They also think that it's not just an abnormal titan, but a Titan-shifter,'_ Erwin thinks, and also concludes, _'Hanji seems sure, though. Sure enough that they even made use of the arrows I originally thought were unnecessary for what was supposed to be a short expedition.'_ Erwin holds back a sigh.

* * *

_The Long-Range Scouting Formation is devised by Survey Corps Commander, Erwin Smith. Its use has dramatically increased survival rates outside the walls. Put simply, the formation is liken to a human radar. By quickly alerting the Commander in the center to the discovery of any Titans, the Survey Corps can change course._

Every expedition, a number of archers are distributed along the left and right flanks and relay positions. The left and right flanks have twelve to fifteen archers each, while the relay positions have five to eight. There is also one archer on the rear guard while two are on either standby positions and three on the tail guard. The archers follow an arrow-like formation with the Deputy usually on the pointed end.

* * *

Levi didn't goad the Female Titan this time around, allowing Erwin to commandeer the explosives; unfortunately, the explosives didn't penetrate the hardened nape even though they managed to fatally eviscerate the titan's hands. Levi sees Erwin about to order a second firing of explosives when the Female Titan screams its siren call; Levi's silver eyes quickly lock onto brown ones.

"Shit!" Hanji mouths at him as the Titan wails.

Mike hurries to land at their friend's side, "Erwin, it stinks of Titans," he exclaims.

"What direction?"

"Multiple sources, from all directions at once."

Levi shakes his head at Hanji, they both decide that having a private discussion with Annie Leonhart isn't an option right now. "Ready the second attempt, now-

Mike sniffs the air, "Erwin... The first wave will come from the east. They're almost here..."

"Cart guard team, intercept!"

Levi grits his teeth, at this rate, they'll have trouble returning to Karanes and lose the same number of men as the original timeline. It seems as if Hanji is of the same opinion, "Erwin, no... Order a retreat- now!"

"Three are breaking through!" one of the soldier yells as the titans run past them.

Levi watches Erwin watching one titan run and take a bite out of the Female Titan's leg. Hanji swings towards Mike and Erwin, "Erwin, please! Order a retreat!"

The Commander did not respond, Levi launches himself into action, swinging towards the next two pure titans. He grips his blades, slices through and keeps swinging in order to reach Jaeger. "Get out of the forest-

"But the Commander-

"I said get out of the forest, Jaeger, go find Eldo. Do it, now!"

"Erwin! Please!"

Jaeger moves away from his peripheral vision, as Levi looks down at the swarm of titans quickly overwhelming their captured shifter. Erwin is wide-eyed and Levi can tell that the blonde still wants to fight, Levi makes a choice, "Erwin, just let this go before more soldiers die." His friends know for a fact that it's the closest he'll ever come to asking because he's never been the type.

"We're not going to succeed in capturing her today, please, Erwin," Hanji adds.

Erwin looks at Mike first, then Levi and finally Hanji- Levi sees the trust flash in Erwin's eyes as titans swarm from everywhere. They aren't going to win with the disadvantage of limited visibility, too many moving targets and too little manpower. "Retreat, men! Back into formation, return to Karanes!"

A round of blue flares are fired to signal the retreat, Levi hopes that the return trip, at least, would go more seamlessly than the last time. Fortunately, the titans that continue to answer the summons of Leonhart are preoccupied with their meal. Levi swings towards Hanji and with gritted teeth, he whispers, "that was a fucking disaster."

"Yeah, I know."

"You didn't get to talk to her."

"Yeah, I know."

"Your 'Plan A' didn't go accordingly-

Harshly, she snaps, "Levi, I know!"

"Tch."

"I don't need you to point out the obvious things for me-

"Deputy? Captain?"

Levi steps back at Victoria's untimely presence. His eyes lock towards Hanji's again, "what're you planning next?"

"To get everyone left alive back home." They then addresses Victoria, "Tell the other archers to prepare their crossbows and arrows, I'll ask Erwin for our archers to trade positions with some men in the rear squads, we're more equipped to deal with the titans that'll chase after the formation's trail because of the wagon of extra arrows we've brought," Hanji then launches themself past him, off of the tree branch and towards Erwin.

He feels Victoria staring at him as they were left alone, but the girl eventually leaves to obey orders.

* * *

With archers able to blind the titans chasing after the Survey Corps, the return to Karanes is a successful retreat with zero casualties. Hanji's trained archers were able to guard the wagons that were holding dead bodies because the formation meant they were simply moving in one straight line while titans come from the sides of the long-range scouting formation. The trained archers were spread out in the back end and sides, hitting their targets' eyes dead-on and giving time for the Survey Corps' retreat to progress. What are fifty or so steel arrows compared to the life of numerous soldiers?

 _'It feels like target practice, but... very different at the same time,'_ Victoria thinks to herself as she fires another arrow, every shot counts and every shot is as important as someone's life. Victoria turns her head to see her parent moving with the same motions and standing on their horse saddle for coverage. The archers are placed ten feet apart; next expedition, Victoria will surely be able to stand tall on their own saddle too. Someday, she wants to be the center of the tail guard like Hanji, but hopefully, there will only be one wagon of the dead seperating her from the main body of the formation.

They soon enter the gates and Sasha suddenly appears, trotting her horse alongside Victoria's, "Uhm... Do you think I could train for that too?" she asks, pointing at the crossbow.

"I thought you preferred the traditional bow and arrow?"

Sasha reddens, "That was before I signed up for the Survey Corps, but now... I see the true importance of the archers."

"Alright, I'll help you sign up," Victoria answers with a small smile.

* * *

"Captain Levi! Excuse me," Levi internally cringes, "My daughter's in your squad, I'm Petra's father! Before she sees me, I wanted to talk to you. She sent me this letter... She mentioned that you respected her abilities enough to let her join your squad. That she was going to devote herself to you-

Levi cuts him off, "Mister Ral. Do you know the purpose of my squad?"

"Eh?"

"The Special Operations Squad is an elite unit lead by a Captain. Our purpose is to handle special situations, we serve as guards to the Commander's personal squad," He recalls his counterpart, Rico Brzenska is a good example for her unquestionable loyalty and exclusive obedience to the Commander and Acting Commander of the Garrison. "I initially chose your daughter because I judged her to be someone capable of dying to protect the Commander and any members of the Commander's unit by extension. If you're saying that she's going to devote herself to me based on that letter, then shouldn't I remove her from my squad?"

"Ah, that wasn't what I meant, Captain-

He looks over his shoulder, spots Oluo and says, "your daughter's somewhere over there. We're finished here." Levi's shared ability with Hanji to easily recall minute details of the original timeline meant he couldn't forget the devastated faces of Eldo's wife, Oluo's mother, or Gunther's father when he personally made the trek to inform them of his comrades' deaths. He lets out a heavy sigh, it's one shit-show after another.

Later that night, a man puts down several pieces of paper sent by Commander Erwin Smith. This is the expedition report; the man had just finished reading it with a solemn face. He takes a fountain pen and begins to write for an immediate court summons.

* * *

**~The Next Night - Former S.C. Headquarters~**

"The operation will be in two days. It will take place in Stohess District, on our way to the capital. This is our first and last chance. Once we pass that point, Eren will be remanded to the capital. Our pursuit of those who seek to destroy the walls will become fraught with diffifulty. Ultimately, humanity stands to go extinct. We will stake everything on this plan. Here it is,"

Commander Erwin points to the map, "When we pass through Stohess, Eren will act as a decoy and lead the target into this underground tunnel. If we can get her to the lowest level, given the tunnel's size and structural integrity, even if the target transforms, we can immobilize her..."

"But if she transforms before then, Eren, we'll need your help."

He nods, "Yes, sir... A-as for the target, are... are we sure she's in Stohess?"

"Yes, our target is a member of the Military Police."

"The Military Police?"

Commander Erwin nods, "It was Armin who arrived at that conclusion. He believes the target also killed the two captured Titans. She may be a former trainee from the 104th, the same as you."

Eren gasps, "W-wait a second... The 104th?"

"The name of the girl we believe to be the person of interest is Annie Leonhart."

Eren looks from the Commander to his best friend, "Annie's the Female Titan? ...Why? Why do you think that, Armin?"

"From the start, the Female Titan knew what you looked like, and she reacted to your nickname, 'suicidal bastard,' which only the 104th trainees would know. And the biggest reason, is that I believe Annie killed the test subjects, Sawney and Bean."

"How can you tell?"

"Only someone very skilled could have done it. And they'd have used their own Maneuver Gear, which they're accustomed to."

He hums, "Yeah, wasn't that why they inspected our Maneuver Gear? But they didn't find anything on Annie..."

"Because she brought Marco's Maneuver Gear to the inspection- that's why she managed to avoid getting caught." Armin catches both his and Jean's attention with his sentence.

"What're you saying? What does Marco have to do with this?" Jean inquires.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure it was his?" Eren asks.

"Yes. I remember even its tiniest marks, dents, and dings because Marco and I would take apart and repair the 3DM Gear together- three years of doing that as a hobby made it easy to recognize Marco's gear..."

His best friend trails off and Eren frowns because what Armin says is only true.

* * *

**~The Same Night - Garrison Headquarters~**

Anka Rheinberger watches Commander Pixis sigh at the letter before putting it down. She nonchalantly confiscates the flask from his desk, "Commander?" she asks with concern.

"They're asking us to evacuate Stohess district."

"They? Who?"

"Humanity's mad genius. They say they've encountered another titan-shifter in Wall Maria that tried to sabotage the recent expedition. They plan to expose this shifter to the Brigade by force..."

"...but the Garrison doesn't have a lot of influence in guarding Stohess District," Anka reasons. The MP Headquarters is located between Stohess and inside Wall Sina. The location allows the MP Brigades to use Stohess as a space for new Brigade recruits to practice their authority, "besides, the Brigades are escorting the Survey Corps themselves. Won't that be enough?"

Commander Pixis walks to his office window, "If the titan-shifter is hostile with better control than Eren Jaeger, there's no such thing as enough."

Anka frowns because the idea is certainly concerning- and Commander Pixis unsurprisingly pulls out a second flask from inside his jacket as he watches the moon begin its ascent.

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Hanji asks as Levi enters the kitchen.

"The titans that killed Mike last time were people from Ragako. How do you think they transformed?" Levi asks before answering his own question. "It can only be Zeke Jaeger's work. He told the truth before he transformed the soldiers into mindless titans- before you found me."

"Then you should go with Mike, if you want." They gesture to the empty seat across from them where a second teacup sits undisturbed. Hanji had a feeling that they weren't going to be alone tonight, "I think you should tell Erwin though; we can't both be hiding something from him."

Levi raises a brow as he sits, "What's your plan?"

"I don't have one, there aren't any logistics to plan here, Levi. Commander Pixis' involvement is more for the safety of the public, and I'll have to place the traps the same way as before," They answer before finishing their tea.

"Involving the Garrisons will complicate things."

"Politically? sure. It won't ruin the story too much, I think. You don't know how much I want to talk to Annie and prevent Mike and his squad from dying," They sigh.

Levi sips from his cup before he speaks again, "A few hours from now, things have the potential to become so much worse than before."

"That's why I really think you should go with Mike. I already had Victoria carry a pack with her gear on it, that means she won't be helpless if things go too horribly."

* * *

**~Day of the Operation, Stohess District~**

This morning finds soldiers from the Survey Corps dressed in civilian clothing that are able to hide their 3DM Gear; the Garrison couldn't possibly evacuate the entirety of Stohess District to The Underground City, Wall Rose or Wall Sina without raising concern. The Garrisons are also not in uniform as they guard unevacuated areas; Dot Pixis decided to leave out evacuating the area where Marie Dok lives because surely she'd ask her husband about it, and he also left the surrounding areas for last.

Pixis has always been fond of the wild child that was Hanji Zoë- they were both from the same district, after all, and he remembers engaging the small child's curiosity whenever he had the proper weekend off to come home. He likes to believe that his and Hanji Zoë's particular brand of eccentricity is exclusive to having had an Orvud upbringing as their neighborhood had them surrounded by two-faced gossips, opportunistic back-stabbers and manipulative people that shift loyalties faster than a scout can shift gears. Those people are the real slaves to their own madness, he's decided long ago, or perhaps it's a side-effect of factory fumes and smoke to their neighbors.

Hanji's curiosity is different from that of the rest of his neighbors because the kid's curiosity meant they're simply pursuing knowledge to learn and to understand what it is that he does for a living. It did surprise him when he learned that they had enlisted at the early age of twelve, because Dot Pixis himself only enlisted after turning sixteen when he's had enough of being jobless in a place full of judgemental fuckers.

Perhaps it was too much to hope for that Hanji would join the Garrisons but with such a young mind thirsting for knowledge, he rightly guessed that they had chosen the Survey Corps despite placing first in their graduate class. He also placed first when he had graduated, it was such a (very) long time ago but he still remembers the determination to make something of himself that fed his physical assessments while his brain simply overthought and overanalyzed questions, queries and insecurities as he studied for the written tests. Dot thinks Hanji might be the same, except they had more anger to give, finally being given an opponent they could fight as they mourned the loss of their parents due to their illness.

A booming sound interrupts Dot from his musings, a bright yellow light then flashes by as quick as it came, and then the unmistakable roar of a titan. "Commander, your orders?"

"My orders? Try to stay alive, but leave most of the action to the Survey Corps," he smiles as he watches them skedadle to obey his orders.

* * *

Due to the 57th Expedition, Annie was able to remember which body parts had been targeted. The Female Titan is able to harden these vulnerable spots as Armin and Jean joined other soldiers in baiting her, in the end even too many traps weren't enough. Pixis watches Hanji as they command the Survey Corps soldiers, "Don't let her escape! Follow her!"

Moblit passes them a crossbow and a quiver. Hanji is quick to follow the soldiers launching themselves after the titan, but it doesn't take long for Eren's transformation to echo throughout the practically empty Stohess district. "Thanks for evacuating the district within two days, Pixis," they tell the man as they swing through the roofs side by side. The old man soon understands Hanji's thankfulness when Eren's titan form suddenly charges Annie with a punch from his right fist, causing the Female Titan to fall directly on top of a Wallist Cathedral.

"Holy walls," Pixis says.

Hanji couldn't help but laugh at the very fitting swear while Jean side-eyes both of them as he hangs onto a chimney near them. They watch as Annie runs after getting up, Eren chases her and Hanji internally sighs at the destruction of property as the Female Titan is thrown by her leg- it was a good decision to involve the Garrisons, they should consider writing to Pixis more often. Hanji hopes Mike, Levi and their combined squad members are having an easier time than they are.

* * *

Hitch Dreyse pulls Marlo and the rest of their squad along. "C'mon, there's no way I'm missing this!"

They're a few meters away from where the titan fight ended, and it seems like the whole Stohess District was emptied overnight with how quiet it suddenly became. Hitch and Marlo were among the Garrison and Survey Corps soldiers that sees the aftermath of the horrific brawl. Two cadets were cradling Jaeger on top of Jaeger's titan form, and there's a large crystal just next to them.

She gasps, "It's Annie."

The crystal is in the shape of a cocoon and inside of it is the unmistakeable form of her roommate; a single tear is falling down Annie's face and onto her Brigade jacket, the golden haired girl never looked more fragile than she does at this moment. Hitch lets out a shaky breath as she grabs Marlo weakly; she knows that everyone also felt shock and terror upon seeing the Female Titan within an inner city.

"Damn you! Why, Annie, why? We've come this far, and you still won't say a word? Do you still think you're too good for us? Come out!" A Survey Corps cadet continues to slam his blades down on the crystaline cocoon; the steam from the titan body's unfinished disintegration hasn't fully dissipated yet. Hitch winces, "This isn't fair, Annie! Come out and finish what you started, Annie! You coward!-

Before he can slam it for the final time, a bespectacled leggy individual grabs the hand about to come down with the blade. "Jean, stop. It's useless," the person says. Perhaphs if it was an ordinary day, Hitch Dreyse would be the type of girl who would laugh, chortle or giggle at the sight of a Survey Corps soldier throwing a tantrum out in public but so far, Hitch isn't the only one that doesn't find it comedic enough at the moment.

"Use the wires to make a net. We'll tie her up and bring her underground in case she tries to transform again," they request. "That means you too, Rico, those weapons were a loan and we need them back."

"Understood, Deputy."

"Oi, Zoë, that girl's still a Brigade soldier," Commander Nile Dok tells the individual.

Commander Erwin steps forth, "exactly, Nile. Why don't you explain to everyone here why the Military Police Brigade had an individual with the same Titan sickness as Eren Jaeger? Did you send her to undermine the expedition?"

Hitch sees Marlo's stare snap immediately to the Commanders, "Erwin... you know I wouldn't do that to you..."

"Do I?"

Hitch and the rest of the Brigade posse- some that are even of higher rank than others -hold their breaths, watching as two men stare each other down in the fragile silence. The Garrison soldiers enter the scene before anything can get too heated, and the third Commander arrives.

Commander Pixis clears his throat, "why don't you settle your dispute in court, boys? An investigation should be made, don't you think?"

"And to think that we were just training with Leonhart yesterday..." someone behind Hitch murmurs. Hitch watches the one referred to as Zoë motion for the young Corps soldier to leave the scene.

Commander Nile frowns, "so it's true... The Garrisons are also involved."

Zoë speaks up, "Commander Pixis came to aid us on my request. The Garrisons began evacuating Trost a day ago, so as you can see, only the lives of twelve Survey Corps Soldiers weren't spared."

"That's true, and my men witnessed that eight of them died trying to hold off the Female Titan's transformation," Commander Pixis confirms.

Commander Erwin addresses Commander Nile, "I couldn't trust the Brigade after we found out that one of yours tried to sabotage the expedition-

"I swear, we didn't know that Leonhart was a titan-shifter."

"Then, Commander Pixis is right. We'll need to investigate," Zoë says.

Hitch knows they won't find anything. She knows Annie burns every letter she receives after reading and re-reading them. She knows Annie keeps her side of the room completely void of any personal effects. And she also knows Annie is too private to mention any incriminating evidence to anyone-

In a deadpan voice, Annie had answered her, _'He's a 15-meter class Titan.'_

_'No... surely she wasn't serious about that Reiner guy, right?'_

"Commanders!" A Garrison man comes into the scene, panicked. "The wall!"

Hitch looks at where the soldier is pointing to- her face pales and she swallows drly. There's a behemoth titan inside the wall. "Oh God," Marlo murmurs beside her. There's no way that the military can order a gag-order over that, soldiers from three factions of the military saw it with their own eyes, and Hitch is already thinking of so many questions...


	5. Patience

Levi is finishing an apple for a small lunch when Mike shoots a green flare from his, Nanaba and Tomas' lookout position. "Get your arrows, Eldo, and give Victoria some too," Levi tells him as they were currently the only two in the courtyard.

As Eldo obeys, Levi also sees Tomas go, presumably to send word to Erwin. Levi launches himself to the window where thirteen of the 104th cadets were instructed to gather while under surveillance. Oluo is the one currently on duty, "Captain, I heard the flare gun."

"Mike spotted some titans-

"Five hundred meters away," Nanaba adds as she lands on the windowsill beside him.

"Victoria, where's your gear?" Levi asks.

Victoria puts the brown backpack from the bench to the table, "Right here, sir."

"That's what you've been carrying this whole time?" Connie asks.

Victoria nods. Levi looks at Ymir, "help her put it on." He then addresses Nanaba, "Eldo, Lynne and Victoria will be our archers if the titans catch up with us."

"Alright, there's no time for the rest of you to get your gears and put them on without assistance. You'll take your horses and evacuate all nearby homes and settlements. There's nine titans coming from the south, we'll be the ones to handle those."

Connie is wide-eyed at Nanaba's words, "From the south?"

"Get going now! Lunch will have to wait," Nanaba insists.

"Oluo, find Gunther and Petra. Get my horse saddled and tell them to be prepared in case we need to engage these titans."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"I have several questions about the events that occured today," The Governor of Stohess says. "Why didn't either of you ask the Military Police for help when you already had a suspect?"

"I was suspicious of the Military Police because they might already be aware of Annie Leonhart's peculiarity. The Female Titan could be their ally just as Eren Jaeger is ours. I needed to limit the operation to those I was certain were uninvolved. Commander Pixis' involvement was a surprise-

"I can attest to that. It was the Acting Commander, Hanji Zoë, that asked for my help. It wasn't Erwin," Pixis cuts in.

"And what about the damage to my district from this?"

"We tried our best to capture the damn shifter, and I can say that the Survey Corps is very sympathetic too, Governor. Isn't it more important that we didn't lose any civilian lives?"

Erwin nods at the Garrison Commander's question. "Our combined efforts weren't enough. You have our sincere apologies."

"Annie Leonhart already ruined part of the wall, who knows what else she would've done if she was left alone?" Nile muses, finally speaking and surprising Erwin.

"So you agree that what's done was only what was necessary, correct?" Pixis asks with a small smirk.

The Governor sighs, "I can't imagine we'll be able to get anything from her now."

"As we speak, Deputy Zoë is already studying Annie Leonhart. There is no doubt that they'll come up with something," Erwin tells them, catching Nile's attention.

"I see... what of the... titan inside the wall?"

Erwin notices that the Governor hesitated to ask, like he's not sure if the reports are true. Pixis answers first, "We used a net and some sheets to cover it up."

"We're hoping that the same logic of titans using sunlight to function applies to the wall-titan," Nile adds.

"The three of us will work together and take more proper measures after sunset-

"Commanders," Tomas stumbles in, interrupting the meeting. He salutes, "Squad Officer Tomas Dierman, come to report a titan spotting within Wall Rose territory, sirs!"

* * *

"As soon as the titans reach the woods, we'll split into four teams of recruits and soldiers alike, and then simultaneously scatter in each direction!" Mike instructs as they ride onwards. "Avoid combat when possible and focus on getting the word out. Is anyone familiar with this region?"

"I am, sir! My town's north of here. I know the lay of the land well, and Connie does too-

"My village... My village is to the south of here, where the titans are coming from. I can take you to the nearby villages, but after that... please, let me visit mine."

"Alright, you'll guide the Southern team," Mike decides.

Suddenly, Levi hears Reiner speak. "I'll come with you, Connie."

"The south will be crawling with titans. It'll be the most dangerous-

Reiner shrugs, "I was going to help you get home anyways. Bertholt will come with us, right?"

"Alright, you can have the Western team. Nanaba can lead the Eastern Team and retreat to Hermina or Karanes with the civilians," Mike adds.

"The titans have reached the woods!" Gunther calls out.

"Scatter!"

"Ride as fast as you can!"

When the titans started to sprint wildly towards their direction, Mike suddenly breaks out of the formation. "Gelgar! Take charge of the southern team!"

"Tch," Levi groans internally. Is this how Mike died? "Gunther, North. Oluo, West. Eldo, South. Petra, East. Archers, spread out."

"Yes, sir!"

"Hai!"

"Roger that, Captain!"

This indirectly saves Lynne and Nanaba as the Eastern team were the most successful in evacuating civilians without soldier casualties, their party will eventually retreat to Karanes after warning plenty of towns. Having Eldo and Victoria with their archery gear doesn't guarantee a different outcome, but one thing to focus on right now is secruing Mike's life.

* * *

"Victoria, what're you doing?" Captain Levi asks, but it's clear that they both know she intends to go against the first horde of titans like him and Mike are going to do.

"Hanji raised me, and gave me the tools to fight. This is me- fighting for humanity," She answers standing tall on her destrier as she fires the first arrow towards the titan that Squad Leader Mike is about to engage with. It hits the eye of the titan and Captain Levi looks at her with an expression she can't quite place, he nods once.

Victoria fires a second arrow as the first titan starts disintegrating, Captain Levi launches himself towards the tallest one- the abnormal that's still running in a mad dash towards them despite the arrow skewering one of its eyes. Victoria might have to think about recycling arrows as she only has ten on her at the moment, she fires a third shot towards the titan nearest the taller man, it has wide eyes and sunken flesh. Squad Leader Mike gets his second kill easily, while Captain Levi slashes the nape of his second titan, another abnormal that walks with its hands outstretched.

The adrenaline makes her giddy as she hasn't missed a shot yet, her fourth arrow assists in Captain Levi's third titan while the blonde man takes down a sandy-haired titan. She sees a black haired titan approaching Squad Leader Mike and she fires an arrow to help the man with his fourth titan. Captain Levi cleanly finishes the horde with his fourth kill. "Good job, Victoria, thanks for the help!" Squad Leader calls out.

She grins, it's a whole new experience to see Captain Levi and Squad Leader Mike in action first-hand. The Squad Leader suddenly frowns, "Wait... there were supposed to be nine titans in that horde..." Victoria sits back down on her horse as she watches him raise his nose to the air, sniffing.

She's caressing the mane of her horse when she spots it, "There!" A hairy and beastly titan with long arms and pointed ears.

"Mike-

_"Wow, both of you worked fast. I'm impressed..."_

Victoria's giddiness turns into shock, and even moreso when Captain Levi is suddenly up in the air, hurling towards the hairy titan with a speed she didn't know anyone would be capable of. He was able to blind the titan by throwing his dulled blades into its eyes. He jumps over the hairy beast's shoulder as he re-arms his gear, while the titan reacts to his missing sight by raising a hand to cover its nape, _"Hey, wait!"_

Squad Leader Mike sprints into action as well- effectively doing the opposite of what the titan wants. She hears Captain Levi emit an angry battle cry as he cuts into one of the titan's ankle while the blonde man cuts the other one, getting the hairy titan on its knees with their teamwork. It- or he, rather -gives out a mighty roar as it fell, having to use both of its hands to brace for the impact, and she berates herself for just sitting there. Victoria is finally shaken to take action, she aims the crossbow and shoots, intending to wound or pin down the titan's right hand while Squad Leader Mike dices the left one-

The hairy beast screams in agony as Captain Levi brings down his new set of blades again and again. A third blonde individual appears, emerging from the titan's nape amidst the steam and Victoria finds a new target. She slowly tries to ride closer, hearing the Captain speak:

"Every time you transform, you use a lot of energy and need to wait before transforming again."

"Tell us what you titan-shifters have against us!" Squad Leader Mike demands as he approaches from the hairy beast's left side.

"Wait..."

Victoria screams as she's suddenly grabbed by a calloused and dirty hand. Her nose scrunches at the stench of dirt, dust and dried mud from the titan's hand while she looks up to see her captor. "Trade..." the long-faced titan says while Victoria is moved to hang horizontally.

The titan's knuckle hovers threateningly, parallel to the ground, "Trade... or I crush her..."

* * *

"Erwin, before you dispatch us, I need to tell you right now... This hardened fragment of skin left behind by the Female Titan is still intact. I know you told me to study the crystal cocoon, but what I found out is more important."

"What is it?"

"I compared the fragment to a piece of the wall, and it's the same composition and pattern. In other words, the wall is a barricade of colossals with the surface being hardened titan skin... If Eren can use the hardening ability-

"Then we'll be able to seal Wall Maria," Erwin finishes.

Hanji nods, "It doesn't evaporate at all even after Annie Leonhart reverted back." 

"It's well worth a try," Moblit comments as he puts his saddle on his horse.

"I agree, this makes reclaiming Wall Maria highly feasible."

"I'll bring it up with Eren. For now, I was wondering if you can investigate Annie Leonhart's enlistment profile for me? As well as three others..."

"That's one way to start an investigation, I suppose," Erwin says thoughtfully.

As soon as they reach Utgard Castle, Hanji knows everything can swing to anyone's favor- if it's in their favor, they'd have an ally with the Jaw Titan's current holder. Meanwhile, since Zeke Jaeger was wounded and forced out of his titan form, he will have to allot some time regenerating his limbs before he can go about his merry way of transforming Wall Rose citizens into mindless titans. He was very fortunate that Levi and Mike didn't account for the Cart Titan's appearance when it was collecting rocks.

* * *

**~11 Hours after the Titan spotting, Southern Team~**

Gelgar is leading the search for the breech with Cadets Springer, Braun and Hoover behind him, then Eldo in the center. The black haired archer has a very tight grip on his crossbow, foregoing a torch in favor of being armed.

_'When? When will they show? When will it happen? At any second, they could leap out from the shadows... No... The closer we get to the hole, the more inevitable it becomes. Damn it... This is driving me crazy...'_

Gelgar stops when he sees light approaching them, growing steadily to reveal the forms of fellow soldiers. "Oluo?" Eldo asks, confused.

"So, where's the hole?" Oluo asks.

"There... wasn't one," Gelgar says carefully.

"Hah? We didn't find anything to the West," Henning clarifies. "Didn't you find it South?"

"We didn't," Eldo answers.

"Well, we couldn't have missed it," Cadet Ymir pipes in.

"Hey! Everyone!"

Gelgar looks behind him, relieved at the sight. Cadet Springer cheers, "You're alive!"

"What do you mean by that? Of course I'm alive," Cadet Victoria Zoë says as her horse is the first to reach them.

"We rode as fast as we can to catch up with the rest of you," Mike says to Gelgar.

"I'm glad I got the opportunity to see the Survey Corps' strongest soldiers fight side by side," Victoria tells them.

"That's great and all, but should we go back and look for the breech again?" Gelgar asks.

"Eventually, but the horses are tired, and so are we," Captain Levi admits.

"If only we had some moonlight so we can look for shelter-

Just as Henning says that, the clouds part and moonlight shines down to light the way towards castle ruins. "Utgard Castle," Captain Levi says.

* * *

"Utgard Castle, huh? How do you know of it?" Mike asks.

"It's a previously abandoned base of supply for the Garrisons, now it's recently stocked with crates of old Survey Corps gear nailed shut in case of emergencies. Hanji also had a gas pump placed next to the stables," Levi explains. Then, Levi adds, "Someone from the village is hired to keep an eye on it every month to make sure the crates are all still there."

"Are there any field rations?"

Levi nods at Mike's question, "The cellar will probably be locked."

"Let's get everyone geared-up before distributing the ration. Then we'll discuss further plans during dinner," Mike decides.

Levi doesn't tell him that he thinks they probably wont need to look at the wall again tomorrow since the Garrison's Advance Squad had already been given orders at this point in time. Knowing what's to come, Levi fills up with gas after positioning his horse to the water troughs and Mike copies his actions. They find the door to the cellar and Levi kicks it down to reveal twelve crates and a single crowbar. Oluo and Henning work together again to start cracking the crates open and distribute the old 3DM gears among the rookies. Gelgar and Eldo start building a fire, while Mike and Levi climbed up the tower to keep watch as everyone waits for rations to be distributed.

"We should only tell Erwin and Hanji about the titan-shifters we've encountered..."

Mike lets the back of his head lean on the wall as he's sat on the floor, "I don't even know what to think, right now. I froze up when it first talked."

"Victoria did too."

"She should've never been in that position. I'm supposed to be more aware of my surroundings," Mike berates himself. "The girl agreed so easily to keep quiet about the titan-shifters, does she know that everyone can panic because of this? First, there's Eren, then this Female Titan, but now there's two more? What are they fighting for? And why?"

Levi doesn't say anything. If only the questions he asked were easy to answer.

After dinner, Victoria hugs her knees tighter to herself before speaking, "Excuse me, sirs... W-what if the wall isn't broken after all? What if... people are getting sick and b-becoming titans?"

Silence fills the room as the fear sitting at the back of everyone's heads is verbalized. Levi frowns as Connie asks, "You don't mean that... surely, you don't, right?"

Victoria only looks at the fireplace, "I'm not as smart as Hanji, but there should be a logical explanation why there are titans, yet... none of us found the breech."

Eldo frowns, "The hole can still be anywhere between Krolva, Trost or Karanes."

"That's right," Connie agrees, "and I'm confident that my people aren't into cannibalism, so there's no way they'd get the titan sickness."

"But didn't the newspaper publish that you don't have to be a cannibal to get infected with the parasite?" Hoover asks.

Before Levi or anyone else can respond, Henning calls out, "Everyone, Get to the tower! Quickly!"

* * *

Everyone suddenly winces as they see and hear a giant rock fly overhead; Victoria presumes that it must've struck a sizable chunk of the tower. Luckily, no one is near that particular tower as everyone's too busy catching their breaths from the titans that they've slayed.

Connie yelps, "Shit- A group of Titans are approaching! More than twice the number from earlier!"

"What'd you say?" Gelgar asks

Connie uses his blade to point towards the Southwest of the castle. Victoria prays to whoever could be listening, 'Please, someone, help us,' as the second horde steadily comes closer to the castle grounds. She's thinks that she, Captain Levi and Squad Leader Mike are probably more tired from dealing with titans than the rest. Personallly, her energy is drained and she's quickly running out of arrows- arrows that she already used twice or thrice today -and she's not sure if she can collect the arrows in time to reuse them without any risk.

Suddenly, someone in the battlefield calls out, "Deputy!" as Captain Levi engages the second horde. She sees Hanji in her periphery, riding with her squad along with a wagon of quivers stuffed with arrows; this is the moment that makes Victoria sure that they're all saved.

* * *

They finish as the sky turns a lighter shade of blue and the sun ascends on the horizon. It's earlier than last timeline: Ymir gets to keep her secret, and Mike gets to keep his life. Amidst morning smog and warm titan steam, Levi wordlessly swings over to where Hanji is currently standing, "Hey."

"I wasn't able to capture Annie in time. Everything happened the same, except there's no civilian casualties and Pastor Nick didn't make an appearance," Hanji whispers to him.

Levi raises a brow, "how's the wall?"

"Revealed for all to see. The Military Commanders are actually working together, which is great. The Brigades didn't see the Colossus in the wall last time, but Nile couldn't ask them to clean up broken furniture and debris so it wasn't just the Survey Corps that witnessed the aftermath. The Brigades and the Garrisons saw Annie's crystal chamber and the wall too, it was a change I didn't think would occur. I don't know how the King and his Councilmen are going to deal with that," Hanji smiles at him tiredly.

"Is that a good thing? That all three faction saw?"

"I think so, we'll just have to wait and see. I see you managed to keep Mike alive, and Ymir looks pretty human to me, nice work."

"Tch, Zeke didn't lie and he almost killed Mike. Pieck was here as the Cart Titan too, she threatened to crush your golden haired Princess if we didn't trade for Zeke. Mike is freaking out about the titan-shifters. He wasn't aware that they could talk, he froze up- that's probably what got him killed last time," he reports.

"That's-

"Hey!" Mike cuts in, "you're late."

Hanji's smile grows bigger as they move to give Mike a quick hug, "You're still alive, aren't you? You guys should retreat, we'll take over the search from here. Erwin's out of sorts right now, the Capture mission was successful and I believe he got his friend back... or something like that, I guess..."

"Levi did you tell them about the-

"Yes. Hanji brought Petra and Gunther," Levi nods at the two members of his squad that are standing not too far off, also catching their breaths.

"They wanted to come."

He nods towards the direction of the wall, "We're staying for the search. The Garrison's Advance Squad are likely on their way already."

"That's true, but... are you sure?" Hanji asks.

"Yes."

"Alright," Hanji then clears their throat, "Everyone, Mike's Squad will be retreating back to Headquarters. Levi's squad will join mine and ride for Wall Rose where we'll wait for the Garrisons. The hundred and fourth class can all go back and write their reports as well."

Victoria raises a hand, "What about Eren and I, Deputy?"

"Either will do... I do have additional orders for Armin Arlert? Can you come here for a private chat, please?"

"On your horses!" Levi calls out.

Everyone starts to move while Armin walks forward, "What's this?" Mike asks.

"It's about the best kept secret, Mike, keep up." Hanji then puts an arm around Armin's shoulders, "I need you to gather some of your closest friends and pick up a shipment of boots and harnesses from a new village between Yalkell and Orvud. The village has a sign that reads 'SSV3,' and they're hidden up in the mountain ranges; make sure to be discreet, some of the inhabitants are Survey Corps soldiers that are supposedly dead, not even General Zackly knows of this."

"Your grandfather's been living in secret there, in case the King orders for a second culling," Levi bluntly states.

Armin's jaw drops in shock.

Mike's eyebrows shoot up, "This is Allen Arlert's grandson?"

"He is," Hanji confirms. "Utmost discretion, Armin, and you can skip paperwork before you go. The Secret Scout Villages are the Survey Corps' best kept secret. Keith Shadis will personally have your hide if this gets out."

The blonde teen nods enthusiastically. "Yes, Deputy. Understood," he says with a salute. "Thank you, thank you for letting me know..."

"What was it you said about Shadis, Hanji? misplaced soft-heartedness?" Mike teases.

Hanji rolls their eyes. "If anything, he's a powerless bystander that would only do good if it benefits him, nothing more. He'll never act out, he's too strict, even on himself."

* * *

Mikasa slows her horse down on their way to Headquarters, "Why are you crying?" she asks.

Armin looks up, "Oh? I didn't notice. I just received some good news, that's all."

Reiner laughs, "Must be some news."

He gives them what is hopefully a reassuring smile, then he asks, "Will you come with me, Mikasa? To pick up some boots and harnesses?"

"Sure."

"Hey, this isn't a horse parade, you three," Jean calls out behind them.

"I need to write my report..." Connie murmurs with a sadness about him.

Armin looks over at the normally joyful male behind Jean. He sees Connie lost in thought, absently brushing the mane of his horse, it doesn't look like he minds the slow pace as the Squad ahead of them is also slow-going. Armin swerves to let Jean's horse pass and ride between Reiner and Mikasa, then he gives Mikasa a nod before he's at pace with Connie. "Is something wrong, Connie?"

"The titans came from the South," is all that the bald teen says.

_'Oh.'_


	6. Rookie Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured if Ymir is willing to tell Berty her life story, why not her superiors?
> 
> up next, Moblit's interlude then Historia's arc
> 
> What exactly did Moblit think about Hanji and the changes they've brought to the Corps ever since the Fall? What did he think after catching Levi in Hanji's bed after Trost? How does Moblit feel about Hanji's numerous secret projects?

"Is that what we're looking for?"

Armin follows Mikasa's gaze to a white cloth that's hanging like a flag by a rope on a pole outside of the fence; the fence is made up of criss-crossed metal wires dissimilar from the ones used in their gear as it looks brittle and thinner. There are several stone houses already in sight, and the light snowfall makes it look like a safe haven. Both of their horses trot closer, and indeed 'SSV3' is painted onto the white cloth upon closer look.

"Oi, oi, oi! What are Rookies doing here?" A man missing a leg asks as he waves one of his wooden crutch threateningly in their direction.

"Uhm, Hello, sir. Deputy Zoë sent us to collect boots and harnesses? ...from Allen Arlert?"

Mikasa snaps her head to his direction with a confused expression.

"Don't tie you's horses at the fence, we've got stables fo' that. It's getting mighty cold, so it's good that the stables and barne over there is fillin' up. Did you bring any meat wit'cha? I love pork, y'know."

"Sorry, sir. Nobody told us to bring any pork," Armin replies awkwardly. Armin follows Mikasa when she dismounts and they begin to follow the man towards the stables, leading their horses by the reins; the village isn't extremely large but it is new, and that means it has the potential to grow economic and population-wise. As soon as they come within the vicinity of the big barn next to the stables, their noses are hit with the awful smell of cow manure, chicken scat, sheep shit, and horse dung.

Mikasa scrunches her nose before hiding it on her scarf. "Well, just put you's mounts on in there, we feed 'em din-din later," the man instructs.

"Name's Klaus, by the way," he says as he leads them to the factory, where the smoke is coming from. He walks them to the back, and there's a number of unattached wagons  
littering the open space area accompanied by familiar poles with large cuffs for holding down captured titans.

Armin also spots a number of smelly pre-done leathers cut in the shape of boots currently hanging on five wire clothesline, _'There's so many pairs of it!' and they're all not even woven yet.'_

"Oi, Allen!" Klaus calls out as he uses his body to push the factory's backdoor wide open, "there's some kids here, they're ready to pick up Boss's orders!"

"That's good, we're doing the final count now. They can leave before sunset if they want."

Armin bites his lip nervously as Klaus backs off.

"Grandfather?!?"

Recognition fills the old man's wide eyes and Armin rushes to him without a moment's notice, embracing the man. All the strands of his hair is gray now, and he's missing a few teeth as well as his entire right arm- there's only a small stump after his shoulder. With a broken voice, Armin asks, "It is you... Grandfather, Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you write o-or anything?"

His grandfather rubs his back as the old man ruffles his hair. With a huff, Grandfather replies, "At first, I couldn't. Then I just wouldn't... I didn't want you to take care of me, not when I'm still strong enough to care for myself. I did get news about you, the Major- Acting Commander now... they met you when you were in training with their daughter."

Armin nods, "That's right... How do you know the Deputy?"

"One of the archers saved my life. Hanji Zoë saved everyone in a lot of ways, actually. The Deputy gave us a purpose when we had none, certainly better than fighting titans, and our fake deaths helped avoid another culling. I almost had a heart attack when I heard what happened to Trost, and now there's titan-shifters and cannibals? I figured that since you're a soldier now, you must have enough on your plate. You joined the Survey Corps!"

"Yeah, we're going to reclaim Wall Maria. I'm so glad you're alive!" He exclaims as the embrace ends.

"And Mikasa, don't think I didn't recognize you. You've grown beautifully, lassie."

Mikasa blushes, "I'm glad you're alive too, sir."

"Thank you for always being there for the boys, and I'm so thankful that you're both here- now, where's Eren?"

"He's with the Deputy, right now."

"Ah, he must be busy, what with being a titan-shifter and all. Secret Scout Villages like these only get news directly from fellow scouts, but if someone manages to buy some newspapers, you can bet it'll make the rounds to all fifteen."

"There's fifteen?"

"Oi, Allen, can we trust these kids to keep it a secret?"

"Of course, Klaus. They're Survey Corps soldiers now and good children. I helped raise them," Grandfather answers confidently. "Yes, Armin, there's fifteen. There are some soldiers labeled 'Dead' and some soldiers labeled 'In Detainment,' if they're just having an extended recovery period. It's illegal because anyone who's dead isn't paying any taxes. It's dangerous if we're caught, but most of the residents in these villages don't even have a family to return to, so it's similar to living in solitude with other scouts."

"I understand."

"But how do you live?" Mikasa asks, "How do you get food? How do you get money?"

"The villages all have their own specialties, this village specializes in clothes and leather. We make belts, harnesses, boots, and clothing made of cotton or wool. Our first priority is the Survey Corps, and what items they don't buy is taken by our travelling merchants, to sell in Rose or Sina. It's the same for the other villages, and our merchants are usually disguised..."

Klaus nods and adds, "The merchants do buy wood, metal an' stuff like tha' to build this village up. Trade among secret villages happens more than ye think."

"That explains why the new 3DM Gear is exclusive to the Survey Corps," Armin concludes.

"Aye, tha's right. The Commander and Acting Commander says it's only for the Scouts, and none else."

"Have dinner with us," Grandfather says.

Armin looks at Mikasa, she speaks up first, "Of course, we will." Armin grins thanfully at her.

After dinner, they were also invited to stay overnight, and they soon discover that everyday meals are held in a Mess Hall similarly built and designed like the one in Headquarters only slightly smaller. The village residents don't all fit in the makeshift Mess Hall, but it feels familial to be surrounded and since the Secret Scouts Village are located in the mountain ranges, Armin and Mikasa are treated to meat leftover from a wild boar that was hunted and caught this week by none other than Klaus.

At some point after dinner, Klaus shows off his special saddle that accounts for his missing leg, he also brags about his horse that he personally trained. Survey Corps Horses are naturally tame anyways, so Armin's not really sure what Klaus trained it to do. Klaus' hunting partner, a woman missing a hand and a leg on the right side, is shaking her head in a way that tells them not to ask.

When it was time for sleep, the Mess Hall is connected to a barracks on either side for male and female visitors. The barracks are where the impermanent residents usually stay if they don't have a house in the village. Armin's grandfather told them that his house only has one bed, and it wasn't presentable anyways; he and Mikasa did stop by in the morning before leaving though.

"I'm going to ask Victoria and Sasha to sign me up for archery training too."

"That sounds great, Armin. Go for it," Mikasa tells him.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Braun and Hoover?" Levi asks them.

Hanji yawns, "I guess we wait for their next attempt to kidnap Eren? We can't risk making a move with Zeke Jaeger waiting for us to make a mistake. Erwin wants me to run tests to see if Eren can harden the skin of his titan form, but we both know that's not going to succeed until Eren gets his hands on Rod Reiss' experimental 'armor' serum."

"I hate waiting."

"Yeah, me too," Hanji yawns again and buries their face deeper under the blankets, towards Levi's chest. "Yesterday was eventful, I hope today will be much more relaxed. I have plans though and that means I'm not following you to your castle until after some time..."

Before Levi can inquire about these said 'plans', there's a knock on Hanji's bedroom door and they faintly hear Levi groan, thinking nothing of it and with their eyes still closed, they call out, "You can come in, Moblit!"

There isn't anything indecent to see that could embarrass anyone in this situation, the fact that Moblit's known Levi and Hanji since the day they had met takes away any novelty. Moblit is discrete as well, he doesn't partake in meaningless gossip if it's literally two comrades sharing a bed while fully clothed, however what Hanji doesn't know is that the person- or rather, people -on the other side of the door is not Moblit.

Someone clears their throat, "Uhm, Deputy?"

Hanji opens their eyes, sitting up to be met with a mortified Victoria accompanied by Armin and Sasha. They try to keep eye-contact with the girl they consider their daughter, as they move to the edge of the bed with their toes barely touching the cold wooden floor. They gesture for the three cadets to enter further, all of whom try to avert their gazes from the bored expression of a raven haired Captain- Hanji finds all of this quite funny. Victoria breaks eye-contact and takes her time in shutting the door before facing her again; Hanji smiles but doesn't speak.

Armin, catching on that nobody is going to speak first, makes an attempt, "Uhm... we- I wanted to thank you f-for... sending me on that errand, Deputy..."

Hanji nods, "you're very welcome."

"They all want to apply for an Archer position. Sasha's already talked about it with her Squad Leader, and got approval forms as well as a blank training schedule ready for you," Victoria states as the papers go from her hands to the table.

"Oh, that's great! I'll give your training schedule back before lunch so you can start training with us on Monday," Hanji watches.

"Uhm, it's already two in the afternoon, Hanji-san," Victoria says.

Levi shoots up, "That's mildly concerning..."

"Why do you guys suddenly want to be an archer?"

 _'Look at those muscles,'_ Armin thinks, staring wide-eyed at the sight of Captain Levi wearing a white tank top. "I... I think it's smart to aim for the eyes first before attempting to kill a titan. While I know that I'll never be as brave as everyone else, I also know that I can be useful in other ways and being an archer gives me the opprotunity to still protect my friends."

"I... I saw what the archers can do during the expedition. They really saved the right flank from being completely annihilated. Every shot counts, my father used to say. I grew up with a family of hunters, but out there, I thought that I was prey for the titans. The archers though, they give every single soldier a chance to fight for their lives. Yeah, they're meant to be a defensive position, but because of them, an offensive attack can be made. One hit to a titan's nape is all it takes, and I saw how easier it is with the help of archers," Sasha shares to them.

Hanji looks to Levi with a surprised expression, Levi thinks that Hanji musn't have realized how great the archers' contribution to the Survey Corps' survival rate yet. He gently says, "It's not easy being an archer... There's a risk of hitting your fellow soldiers if you don't release the arrow at a certain time, among other obstacles to consider- like the wind or if the titan is an abnormal..."

"Levi is right... It took me days of training to easily release a single arrow, then weeks to get used to the additional weight of a crossbow and a quiver, and finally months before I can hit a titan's eye without shaking. We lost so many arrows during the first time the Scout Archers tried the crossbows and it's almost five years since then, but I'm still practicing it."

Victoria nods at her words, and both cadets don't seem discouraged at all. "Then, it's better to start now. If we can be half as good as you, Acting Commander, then we promise to start trying with all we've got."

* * *

"Now that I've formally applied for a transfer, you'll have to keep an eye on the Attack Titan. Then once I'm in the Brigade, I can investigate for the Founding Titan," Reiner says.

Bertholdt sighs, eyes rolling skywards, "What about Zeke?"

"Unless he gives you a way to contact him, you're not allowed to blow your cover. Instead, you should try to find where the higher ups are keeping Annie," Reiner suggests.

He nods determinedly, "I think the Wall Cultists know more than they should. They're very protective of the wall during Eren's trial, don't you think?"

"I'll remember your suspicions."

"Goodluck, Reiner."

"Same to you, Bertholdt," he hears the blonde say as he exits the infirmary.

* * *

"Hanji-san, you summoned me?"

"Oh, come in. Please, sit down,"

"This doesn't have anything to do about Victoria, does it?" Ymir asks, eyeing the presence of Commander Erwin. Ymir still isn't sure if relationships are forbidden or not among soldiers.

"Ah, this isn't about that. We wanted you to read a couple of pages from a scout's journal to hear what you think."

'Is this a test?' Ymir thinks, but she sits down anyways. The empty chair is directly across from Hanji's and to the immediate right hand side of Erwin's. "I'm sorry, what's your last name, again?"

"It's just Ymir, sir," she answers as she takes the first paper.

_'My name is Ilse Langnar, I was a part of the 34th expedition. Second Brigade, in charge of the west column. We encountered Titans on our return. I lost both my squadmates and my horse, I abandoned my broken 3DM Gear. I'll run, heading North... I've lost my horse in Titan-controlled lands, outside the walls. It's impossible to escape Titans on foot. No comrades I can rely on. Survival is almost hopeless, but I may be able to reach the wall without encountering any titans. That's right, right now I must not allow fear to overcome me. This situation is one that I've been preparing for since the day I chose the Survey Corps. I am humanity's Wings of Freedom. I do not fear death...'_

"Why am I reading this?"

"No, continue, Ymir. Out loud, please," Hanji asks of her, akin to a child asking for a bedtime story.

"As a member of the Survey Corps, I will fight to my last breath, even if it means the end of me. I have no weapons, but I can still fight... I will mark my words on this paper, to do whatever I can with all my strength, I will not be defeated. I will not be defeated. I will not be defeated- I've encountered a titan," Ymir pauses, surely the writer should've been dead- but there's still a couple of lines left. "Six meter class. It won't eat me right away... An abnormal? My time has finally come, this is it. I've been doing whatever I want. I haven't even given anything back to my parents. I'm so unsatisfied- just now... it talked. A titan talked. That's not possible. It spoke words with meaning, _'Ymir's people, Ymir-sama, Greetings.'_ There's no doubt about it, this titan changed it's expression. It took a position that showed respect towards me. I can't believe it. For the first time ever, I, a human, spoke with a Titan? I inquire him of their origin- no response. I inquire him of their objective- no response. It's grabbed me, it has a big mouth, lots of teeth, but not sharp. Its breath stinks, but it's moist... That's... that was it."

"Hypothetically, if I were the one who encountered that titan, I would've tried to make a deal with it," Hanji says seriously.

Ymir's eyes snap onto hers, locking gazes. "Really? What kind of deal would it be?"

"A deal that welcomes it into the Survey Corps- hypothetically."

"Interesting, you'd use the titan as a glorified attack dog."

"No, not at all. While I agree that Eren's limitations right now aren't favorable, it's only because we don't understand a lot about this titan-shifting ability. Eren isn't an attack dog- at least, I've never seen him that way, I see him as potential. He's going to help us take back Wall Maria, and once we've retaken Shiganshina, he'll help us stand against these oppressive monsters."

She grimaces at that response before she asks daringly, "What can _you_ possibly know about oppressive monsters, Hanji?"

"Sometimes they force you to be someone you're not, but in reality, if it no longer favors them, they'd turn their back on you because you've become useless to them... They use and abuse, and still find something to judge you for. Oppressive monsters drain you of everything until you have nothing left to give, because that's what they do..."

Ymir swallows audibly, it sounds like the Deputy Commander experienced it before too. She blinks and looks at the unguarded door. "Why did you call me here?"

"Victoria mentioned an incident during your winter training," Commander Erwin answers.

"Yes, off-the-bat I was suspicious. First, because of your name and then because of the incident. Lastly, I had Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt's enlistment profile pulled along with yours. All four of your profiles are spotty, and I have reason to believe that all four of you are titan shifters. Is that correct?"

"Hypothetically, if I am, I can simply transform and kill both of you."

"Yes, hypothetically, you could. So why haven't you?"

Ymir smirks, "I wanna hear the deal that I'm being offered, _if_ I am what you think I am."

"Great- but then you'll have to tell us everything you know."

"You drive a hard bargain, Hanji Zoë, I wonder why Keith Shadis didn't make you the Commander," she comments. She sees Erwin Smith raise his brows, while Hanji winced. "Ohohooo... touched a nerve, huh?" Ymir teasingly says.

"Stop playing with us, please, and tell us what you know," the deputy retorts.

"I've been walking this island for the past sixty years, and I lived through every day of it like I was in a horrific nightmare that refused to end. I barely had any control over myself, what makes you think you could?" Ymir challenges them.

 _'Sixty years?'_ both Hanji and Erwin think.

Hanji recovers first, "We want to work with you, Ymir. We're not asking you to work for us, but you must have a reason beyond your relationship with Victoria that made you join the Survey Corps. If only you'd tell us what you want, we'll see if our goals align somehow..."

Ymir shakes her head; she can practically feel the combined emotions of her military superiors: excitement, intrigue and a willingness to listen to every word she has to say. It makes her feel accepted, in some way- and she can't understand why it does...

"If you tell us, we'll listen," Erwin encourages.

Not sure of where to start, Ymir takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment to think. Then she speaks, with her mind taking her back to the very root of her predicament.

"I was just a child, back then. My mother starved to death after I turned three or four and I never knew who my father was. I lived in the streets, sometimes the other gutter rats were friends, sometimes they were only another competitor." Ymir sighs as she starts to recall her past, "We fought to live, at least until they came- they were heretics and they chose me... I lied to myself for the first time that day, I told myself that I didn't have a choice, but I did- I could've fought, could've ran or hid, could've refused... Instead, I played along, _'Lady Ymir,'_ they heralded me, crowned me, praised me so much that I can't even remember my real name anymore and I still can't..."

"But to be honest, it wasn't that bad. I got to eat warm food, sleep in a bed instead of on the ground, but above all- I felt like I was needed. I was useful to other people for the first time in my life- that was the most important part for me, but then one day some people called Marleyans discovered the heretics' hideout. The Marleyans are against Ymir's people and the heretics made it seem as if I was the leader of their cult because of my supposed _'King's blood.'_ I was cruelly reminded that everything in my life was a lie..."

Ymir laughs, a sad laugh, "When the Marleyans asked me if it was true, if I am a descendant of the King, if I am leading the heretics, I said yes. And once again, I lied to myself. I told myself that I was saving everyone, but it didn't work out that way. We were paraded onto the streets- humiliated, harassed, hated and spat on. They injected us with the titan serum, and one by one those heretics transformed before I was finally punished too. At the time, I thought that this was my punishment. To live as a mindless man-eating monster with an insatiable hunger for disgusting human flesh- it wasn't punishment for doing as I had been told and deceiving all those people, it was punishment for deceiving myself; It was for telling myself that I had been useful to someone, for lying to myself for all those years- this was my punishment..."

Ymir is surprised to feel a tear steadily travelling down her cheek, she's surprised even more when she sees tears forming on the Acting Commander's eyes. She turns to Erwin and finds him with a soft expression, what was she thinking? Of course these two would be able to relate to her story, they were Survey Corps veterans. Wasn't she just revering about their strength and endurance in Utgard Castle not too long ago?

She clears her throat, "When I finally opened my eyes again- of my own volition -I saw a world of freedom spread out before me. If this was a turn of fate, I could only laugh at how fickle it was. And in that moment, I promised myself that I was done telling lies. I wasn't going to lie to myself anymore. From then on, I would be honest with myself..."

"Thank you for telling us your story, Ymir," Hanji tells her.

Erwin stares her down, "But it still doesn't answer the question of what you want."

" _Freedom._ "

Hanji internally winces, remembering an older Eren Jaeger from the future and how he kept preaching about freedom.

"I want the freedom to be myself, to do what I want, say what I want to say, act how I want to act and feel how I want to feel. I don't want to be treated like Eren, where the Commander's personal attack squad can kill me at the slightest accident. I want safety, stability and security- I want to be treated as equally as the others in this regiment."

"The first step towards that is to tell us what you know, Ymir. We need your cooperation if you want people to be on your side, everyone needs something in order to be less suspicious of you and I hope you know that we only wish to help."

"In Ilse Langnar's entry... Ymir's people are also referred to as _'Eldians,'_ they're essentially the only race that can become titans. Other races hate them for it, because Eldians were powerful enough to trample and rule the world for a very long while. The books made it sound _so beautiful_ , stories of conquest and victorious battles, but the ugly truth is that those Edlians who conquered and dominated are still only humans..."

"And humans can be greedy. The titan shifters weren't satisfied in ruling at the behest of the Founding Titan, and so The Great Titan War began. I don't know much else about the Great Titan War aside from the fact that there were nine shifters who participated; I was never scolded for pursuing other knowledge. When the titan war ended, you got your three walls, and so the prayer goes, _'Oh, Ymir, Goddess of the Titans, awaken the colossals. For every life laid willingly, save us, Ymir.'_ I loved that prayer growing up, because it gave us hope that the Eldians left behind would one day be saved. That one day, you, who are living safely behind these walls, would remember us, and save us by coming into power again. As time passed, I've stopped believing that prayer, and I think one of the heretics stopped long ago too, which caused a betrayal and the Marleyan's discovery of the cult..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hanji tells her. It's weird to hear their voice barely above a whisper because the Deputy is usually loud. She couldn't blame them, Ymir suddenly wants to curl up into bed, tired and perhaps a bit sad too; she carries on.

"Don't be sorry when it's not your fault, you don't even know what you're apologizing for..." She runs a hand through her fringe before speaking again, "The original Ymir is the one they called 'Goddess of the Titans,' she's the one I've tried to emulate as a child and she's also the wife of the first King Fritz. He became King because he had a lot of victorious conquests with Ymir's help. I don't know much about their story, but they had three daughters: Maria, Rose and Sina. Ymir is the first titan-shifter, and when she died, King Fritz fed her corpse to their daughters in the hopes of them becoming titan-shifters too. It worked for them, and it worked for me; I can confirm that Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt came from the outside with a fourth ally that I ate. I also think that all three of them were responsible for destroying the gates in Shiganshina and Wall Maria..."

"This must also mean that you don't need to have a direct relation to the original Ymir or King Fritz to be a titan-shifter," the blonde man concludes.

Ymir nods.

"We'll revisit this discussion again soon, but you have our word that you're safe here. We'll never force you to do anything that you don't want to do."

"Is that a promise, Commander? Because promises can be broken," she says as she rises from her seat.

"I'll make it a guarantee," the man says.

" _We'll_ make it a guarantee," Hanji corrects.

* * *

"I think from everything she's said, we can take away some important points," Hanji starts. They then pass the paper to Erwin. "What do you think?"

_1\. Races like the Marleyans don't like Ymir's people._  
_-Ymir's people are the only race that can shift into titans._  
_-King Fritz / Eldians were conquerors, using their titans._  
_-There were 9 titans who participated in the 'Great Titan War'._

_2\. Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt are from outside the walls._  
_-They're titan-shifters._  
_-They're interested in Eren._

_3\. Mindless Titans can revert back to human form if they eat a titan-shifter._

Erwin answers their question shortly after skimming over the notes, "I think that if we sign Reiner Braun's transfer application, I'll have to allude that he's a titan-shifter. Without any evidence, I can only hope that Nile will be more willing to work together because we don't want anything that would unwillingly expose Ymir. I guaranteed that she'll be safe, Hanji, but besides that, I'm... honestly a bit skeptical about all of this."

"That's fine, Erwin. I am too, we're allowed a bit of skepticism- it's healthy. What're we going to do about Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover now?"

"If only we can have a peaceful confrontation with them, but if they're allied with Annie Leonhart, their motives are unclear to us..."

Hanji nods, "One of them must be the Armored and the other, the Colossal. Otherwise, they would've participated in devouring civilians instead of focusing their attentions on the wall. This is the same observations for Trost as well, everyone claimed that the Colossal disappeared after kicking the gate."

"That aligns with Armin Arlert's report, he noticed that during the Expedition, the Female Titan killed for the purpose of killing. Annie didn't devour humans like the other titans..."

There is silence for a bit as Erwin's words sink in, but the man clears his throat and speaks again.

"Among other things, how are things in your lab?"

"The integration of the Biologists is going well, they're getting along with our scientists- three on three. I even see them eat with the Medical staff too. No news yet, they're still confirming my findings," Hanji answers. "The investigation, on the other hand, is steadily progressing. I did claim that I didn't want to publicize the existence of the parasite, therefore I couldn't have been turning people into titans, so I've got public opinion in my favor. I'm sure they'll clear me off now that they've ransacked my office, but it's always been a mess and they only found one syringe anyways. It was the very same one I used during the military tribunal- I'm sorry about that, again."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad that the scientists have all consented for a search, they're not soldiers, after all. They're only doing their job as best as they could, yet they're suddenly suspects..."

"You forget, Erwin, those scientists might've been working for the Survey Corps for a long time, but they were also pre-vetted by Darius Zackly and they all used to be Inner Wall citizens like I am. They probably missed the scrutiny," Hanji comments with a grin. "They're my lab team, they can only be capable after handling me for all these years, so don't worry about it."

"I am worried about the titan-shifters that Mike, Levi and Victoria encountered. They seem hostile..."

_'You don't even know the half of it, Erwin.'_

* * *

As Ymir left her two superiors, she makes her way to her shared bedroom with Victoria. Questions swirl inside her mind, and perhaps a hurt feeling of betrayal as well because she didn't know that Victoria would tell her parent about the Winter Training incident, nor would any of them come to the right conclusions. Although, Ymir supposes that she should've expected it, given that before Annie was exposed as a titan-shifter, Victoria had been spending more time with the Deputy Commander as well as her new squad...

Ymir enters the room to find her roommate in bed, reading a book while her thin wireframe glasses sit on the bridge of her nose. She clears her thoat, "Shouldn't you be packing to leave for the old Headquarters?"

"My unit isn't focused on researching Eren at the moment; the biologists are still discussing things with the scientists and the military also requires for Hanji to be here until the end of the Ragako investigation. Why?"

"I just met with the Hanji-san and the Commander."

Victoria breathes in, slowly looks up from her book, "And... what did you guys talk about?"

She scoffs, "How long have you suspected that I'm a titan-shifer?"

Ymir watches her girlfriend frown, a sad look filling her eyes before she closes the book and puts it aside. "Not until Eren's trial. The concept of humans being able to shift into titans was unbelievable and for a majority of people, it still is. I remember the Winter Training incident because no ordinary human could've survived that fall, and then... you mentioned a secret... Are you mad at me? Would you like for me to leave?"

"I'm not mad, just concerned that my girlfriend is as smart as you. If you suspected that I was a titan-shifter all along, why risk dating me at all?"

"Because I like you, Ymir," Victoria thought that would be enough, but it wasn't.

"Huh," Ymir breathes out, she approaches Victoria's bed and lets herself get lost in the depths of sky blue eyes. "Why me? Why like me?-

"Listen to me- regardless if you were or weren't a shifter, I'll still accept you for who you are. It's never about what you are, what you can do or what you've done. I agreed to date you because you're funny, you're daring, you're kind when you want to be and you're opinionated yet never arrogant or naive. You're my Ymir..."

Ymir has never been the type to get teary-eyed, perhaps it tonight's events that uncoiled her like a spring, but like a dam, suddenly she's overwhelmed by her emotions and couldn't help to let a few tears flow out of her eyes. "I don't deserve you..."

"Don't say that," her golden haired girlfriend scoots closer with open arms.

She lets herself fall into the warmth of Victoria's embrace. They've never verbally declared their love for each other yet, but right now, Ymir thinks that they've somehow reached the point where words to each other are no longer necessary. It amazes her how fate really has been both kind and cruel to her- Ymir is grateful for Victoria all the same...

* * *

"Alright, archers, two volunteers are joining us from now on. Say hello to Cadets Arlert and Blouse," Hanji exclaims, smiling when the field erupts in choruses of 'hi, hello and welcome'. Warm up begins, then coordinated set of team drills, but Hanji motions for Armin and Sasha to step away from the other archers.

"For starters, let's induct you two to the purpose of the third and fourth cables. The training corps let you get used to the one-swing-two-push motion, right? An archer works with angles and around obstacles. How do you weave the arrow through human bodies amidst battle while still hitting a titan's eye as well as remaining a good distance away? The purpose of the third and fourth cable is to let you adjust your positioning immediately."

Hanji demonstrates, "One cable gets you swinging, a second pushes you off. A third cable will pull you back, and a fourth steadies you. If you unattach the first cable, you'll be pushed backwards, but look what happens when I unattach the second and third cable."

"The momentum forced you to land," Armin comments as they watch Hanji flip mid-air.

"Correct, just because the Survey Corps are the only ones with a four-cabled gear it doesn't mean that they're making use of it. Often times, they only use a third cable to escape unexpected danger and forget that they can land so much easier with the assistance of a fourth. I modified the design to mimic flight because, aside from your arrows flying, you'll have to aim and dart around too."

"I never knew..." Sasha murmurs.

"The possibilities of all the aerial tricks you can think of are endless, isn't it?"

"A... aerial?"

Hanji pauses and blinks as they remember meeting Yelena and Onyankopon for the first time. "It's a word to describe something done in the air."

"Oh..."

* * *

**~April, Year 850~**

After saying their final farewell to Reiner, Connie finds himself summoned by Deputy Zoë in the infirmary where a couple of Biologists are waiting for him. Victoria's parent explains that they need a hair sample from him to compare it to the hair they've collected from the Titan in Ragako, as well as blood sample if he can provide some. Connie agrees but isn't sure how they'll collect hair from him, he didn't have to worry though, as one of the biologist simply asked him if they can shave his already-too-short hair.

The Deputy looks on as the biologist directs Connie towards a chair. A piece of paper is waiting to catch his hair as someone starts shaving above his nape with a precise hold on a razor blade. "Alright, now are you afraid of needles?"

Connie shakes his head.

"Arm on the armrest please," some of his blood is extracted thereafter, then a cottonball is taped to the spot before the Major catches his attention.

"Walk with me, Springer." They wave for him to follow, exiting the infirmary, "The consensus, because neither we nor the Garrison's advance squad were able to find a breech, is that the titan sickness has evolved. In fact, the newspapers are making it sound like the parasite is an effect of the food shortage in the Southern regions."

They sound skeptical in his ears and he couldn't help but wonder if they know something else; to his relief, he needn't ask. "While I'm confident that there's no hole in Wall Rose, I'm also confident that food shortages don't drive people into selling human flesh as edible meat in the black market. The people couldn't be that desprate, but it begs the question, doesn't it? Why have they transformed? Unless injected with the titan serum, there isn't any other trigger."

Connie frowns, "Hanji-san... If my mother really is... that titan, do you think we can help her transform back?"

Connie doesn't realize that he's let a tear stream down until the Deputy wipes it with a handkerchief they procured from their jacket, "It'll certainly take months or years before this titan sickness can be fully studied, maybe even longer for a cure to be developed. Don't lose hope, Connie, at the very least; we have help from the General and the Biologists are studying everything they can about this parasite."

Connie remembers skimming through a newspaper article about Hanji-san's experiments with Titans and how their team thought to extract the titan's spinal fluid if just to compare it with other liquids that titans produce, like saliva, sweat and vomit since titan blood disintigrates within a minute, like its flesh. The Deputy's curiosity about the spinal fluid lead to the discovery of the parasite. Right then, a thought occurs to him, "Hanji-san... May I work for you as a researcher?"

"Hm?"

"I know that I'm not as smart as Armin or Victoria, but I want to help humanity learn everything about this sickness," he confesses with watery eyes.

The bespectacled soldier looks at him with an open mouthed stare, surprise evident on their face. "Are you sure, Connie?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

The Deputy places a hand on his shoulder, "The titan reasearch is being heavily supervised right now, due to the Military's suspicions- even I'm personally under scrutiny at the moment. We're currently focused on fighting styles, capturing methods, trapping techniques and developing weapons to effectively capture a titan without risk to anyone. Other than that, we're still trying to understand the effects of the parasite, and Erwin wants my report regarding the chunks from Annie's hardened titan skin."

"I understand, but I still want to join."

"You... do? I mean, alright. You can be a researcher, and you can expect your squad leader to pass on your new schedule after I arrange it."

He gives the Acting Commander a small, thankful smile, "Thank you, Hanji-san."


End file.
